


Somebody That I Use to Know

by ChippewaFalls



Series: Stubborn Love Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Drama & Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippewaFalls/pseuds/ChippewaFalls
Summary: When Rose's boyfriend proposes all she can seem to think about is her ex-husband, Scorpius Malfoy. Why is that? Oh yeah, technically she's still married to him.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Stubborn Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, love. If you plan to marry Creevey, I suggest you actually divorce Malfoy.”

_**Chudley, England - 19 Years Old** _  
  
_“You realize it’s 6 in the morning?”_

  
  
_Rose held the door open, light pouring in through the opening. She held up her arm to block the onslaught of daylight intruding on her morning. It didn’t seem to phase her boyfriend, who quickly gave his explanation,_

  
  
_“I was thinking about what you said last night. About Christmas with my father-”_

  
  
_“And these thoughts couldn’t wait until 7...maybe even 8?”_

_Scorpius clearly had no concept of the time. Looking him over, Rose realized it was probably because he hadn’t slept that night; he was still wearing the outfit he’d left in and his eyes looked worn._

  
  
_“I was afraid I would lose my nerve if I did not come straight away.”_

  
  
_He looked ragged, but he also had an energy about him that was making Rose nervous. Cautiously, she dropped her arm and nodded into the flat, heading towards the kitchen. Scorpius followed her in, stopping at the stove where Rose moved the kettle and switched on a burner._

  
  
_“My father, he is not particularly proud of my choices.” he started in his normal, soothing tone, “and he is really not fond of his name being in the press. Even worse when it is associated with yours-”_

  
  
_“It was just a thought.” Rose interrupted his calm cadence with her own blunt fragments, still annoyed that he’d woken her up this early to apologize for an argument she’d already forgotten about. “You know you’re welcome with mine. I thought you might want to spend it with your family-”_

  
  
_“That’s what had me thinking.”_

_He reached out and held her hands to stop them from continuing to fiddle with whatever was in front of her and focus on him._

  
  
_“Draco, he’s my father, but he is not what I think of when I think of family.”_

  
  
_He said it like a finished statement, but Rose’s expression made it clear there were still blanks to fill in. He let go of her hands and paced a couple of steps, his emotions spilling out in a way she’d seldom seen._

  
  
_“You’re brilliant, you know that?” He stopped again, “I mean you are erratic and sometimes irrational, but mostly you are ambitious and bold.”_

  
  
_Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked over at him, still puzzled. Was he apologizing or insulting her? She blamed half of her confusion on the early hour and the other half on Scorpius rambling like he’d rarely done before._

  
  
_“Out with it, Scorp.”_

  
  
_His tension seemed to ease into a mischievous grin that reminded Rose of their Hogwarts days._

  
  
_“I want you to be my family, Rose. Marry me.”_

  
  
_He said it with a confidence it had taken him all morning to muster and still Rose wasn’t sure if he meant what he said. She tilted her head, hoping the new perspective would help bring sense to his statement. For a moment, they just looked at one another. Then, Rose slowly gained a mischievous grin of her own and she all but ran to the boy she loved, wrapping her arms around him._

  
  
_He must have walked all the way over, he still smelled like the woods. Rose pushed herself onto her tiptoes so she could press her lips against his. She wrapped her hand in his hair and felt one of his on the small of her back._

  
  
_Scorpius had pulled away just long enough to ask, ““So is that a yes?” and then they fell backwards onto the couch._

_Of course it was a yes. Rose couldn’t think of wanting anyone the way she wanted him. She couldn’t imagine a future that he wasn’t a part of. To think that he was standing there, offering her forever made her happier than words could express._

  
  
_“I’ll think about it…” She teased, undoing the buttons down his shirt._

__

_But he persisted, whispering between their kisses, “Marry me, Rose.”_

* * *

**Brazil - 28 Years Old**

  
  
Suddenly she was torn from her thoughts and forced back into reality, where a man knelt in front of her on one knee.

  
  
“Do take your time, love. Too quick of an answer might seem rash.”

Her stomach was going to come up her throat. Why was she just standing there? Why wasn’t she jumping up and down with glee? Why hadn’t she thrown her arms around him? Why wasn’t she picturing their future together? Instead, her stomach was in her throat. Choking on the word yes.

“Anders. I...I’m sorry you’ve caught me so off guard...honestly I’m gobsmacked.”

  
  
She knew his smirk was an attempt at hiding his concern, so it gave her little comfort.

  
  
“Rose Granger-Weasley is speechless? That doesn’t often bode well…I mean you’re right, we’ve only been together for a year or so - who could have seen this coming?”

  
  
He closed the tiny box and got up from his knee. Instead of meeting her glance, he leaned on the balcony railing and gazed out. Rose was silently grateful he’d done this in the privacy of their flat instead of a public venue; the last thing she needed was another press storm. She wiped her face with her hands before leaning beside him. Then she nudged his shoulder,

  
  
“I do love you, you know?”

He smiled and laughed softly, looking down at the box in his hands, “Care to double down on that?”

  
  
Rose returned his smile. He was always able to lighten a mood. Anders Creevey was many things - but serious had never been one of them. Maybe that’s why she had been taken back by his proposal. He tucked the box into his pocket and wrapped an arm around her.

  
  
“I mean, marriage is the next logical step.” Rose started to reason, but her thought process was quickly interrupted.

“And as romantic as a logical step is, I don’t want you to marry me because it’s rational.”

  
  
Anders turned towards her, taking each of her hands in his. She could see him trying to find the right words and silently scolded herself for putting him in this position.

  
  
“I thought it’d be terribly romantic to do this grand, spontaneous proposal...but I forgot who I was proposing to.”

  
  
He was being so understanding, Rose could barely contain how annoyed she was at herself.

  
  
“It’s not a no! It’s just...we’ve never talked like that before. And marriage is...”

  
  
She trailed off, not able to find the proper words to possibly describe her trepidation. Luckily, her former failures were well known in the wizarding world so she didn’t have to.

  
  
“It’s a big deal, I know. And truly, I understand your hesitation.” Anders brushed a curl from her face with a soft smile. “Maybe I’ve put the cart before the horse a bit. In fact, I take back my offer - I don’t want to marry you anymore.”

  
  
“Anders, you don’t have to-”

  
  
He straightened his stance and held up a hand to stop her. Then he continued in a mocking tone, “No, no. You can’t convince me.”

  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wand, using the other hand to fetch the ring box. He tapped on it once and gave it a quick shake.

  
  
“Pretend I said this instead.” He leaned toward her again and continued in an honest tone, “Rose Weasley, You are intelligent and kind and fierce. I love that you hate morning people and that you refuse to understand quidditch. I love your ambition and your laziness. I love that after three years we’re still learning new things about one another - like your apparent fear of commitment. You’re the most beautiful woman no matter what room we seem to be in. And it would make me the happiest man alive if you married me, but I want it to be when you’re ready for the idea of forever.”

  
  
Opening the box, he revealed the same diamond, but instead of sitting on a band it was set onto a silver chain.

  
  
“I’m in this Rose, all in. You’ve had rotten luck with forever in the past and I should have tested the waters a bit before I sprung this on you.”

Rose pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss she hoped reassured him, though it was doing little to reassure herself.

She didn’t sleep that night.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. His blonde hair kept falling in front of his silver eyes to stare back at her, a stark contrast to Anders’ short dark hair and hazel iris’. She could hear his even timbre whispering in her ear and it sent a shiver up her spine. So instead of dozing off she sat up in bed and stared down at the new diamond necklace around her neck until the sun finally peeked over the horizon.

  
  
She was so thankful Anders had to be on assignment that next morning, she could hardly look at him without her heart aching. Rose was at a loss for what to do, so she did the only thing she could - she called in expert advice.

  
  
Emelin Costa was one of Rose’s closest friends these days. Traveling as much as she did meant there weren’t many roots in her life, but Emelin had always held on too tight for even Rose to shake.

  
  
“Oh he must have been gutted, but of course he acted fine with it all.”

“Of course he was fine with it! Probably just dodged a damn bullet.”

  
  
Emelin was always so graceful with her words.

  
  
“I mean here he is, thinking you’re tapping your toe waiting for a ring or you’re gonna run off with Roger what’s his name from last month’s dig just to spite him - all the while he’s actually free and clear to keep things mellow. Poor boy’s probably relieved as hell.”

  
  
Rose simply shook her head before taking a sip of tea.

  
  
“I don’t think he was relieved Em...I think I really hurt him.”

  
  
Rose looked around Emelin’s office. It had always fascinated the young Weasley to learn about the different pasts each artifact contained; she was realizing now it was probably a way to ignore her own.

  
  
“Why didn’t you say yes?”

  
  
Rose sipped her tea again, avoiding the question.

  
  
“You do love him don't you?”

  
  
Emelin was persistent. It was a great quality for barreling through the bureaucracy of Brazil’s ministry, but not exactly welcoming in a personal conversation.

  
  
“Of course I do-”

  
  
“So what then? You don’t see yourself with him when you’re old and wrinkling and so ugly only a man who can remember what you once looked like would dare keep kissing ya?”

  
  
“Well when you put it like that!”

  
  
Rose threw a lump of sugar at her friend and they both laughed, but Rose’s laugh turned melancholy as she thought of the true answer. She did love Anders, but she wasn’t sure it was in that forever sort of way. She wasn’t sure there was a forever sort of way anymore.

  
  
“A man I love asked to spend the rest of his life with me and yet all I can seem to think about is Scorpius bloody Malfoy.”

  
  
Rose’s frustration built up until she all but smashed her cup onto the desk. Understanding her predicament, Emelin reached across the table and put her hand on her friend’s.

  
  
“So the true reason for your visit finally emerges,” she teased, “Look querida, having a few walls up is to be expected. I mean, Merlin’s beard, the whole wizarding world watched the two of you fall apart.”

  
  
Rose forced a smile as Emelin returned to her own side of the desk. It was one thing to be guarded, it was another to stand gobsmacked when your boyfriend is down on one knee proposing.

  
  
“How long’s it been since you’ve even seen him?”

  
  
Rose squinted into the distance pretending to do the math. “Three, four years ago now?” Meanwhile, the memory was playing back in technicolor. Scorpius smiling with Albus and Charlotte, though it never seemed to reach his eyes. The two of them used to have entire conversations with nothing but a glance, but that night he had barely even looked her way.

  
  
“There’s more, isn't there?”

  
  
Rose shook her head back and forth to shake the memory, but instead just shook her bangs into her eyes. She brushed them back behind her ear, “Maybe there is...maybe I couldn’t say yes because…” She had ignored this truth for so long it was surreal for her to say it out loud. “I’m not technically available...”

  
  
“Ay meu Deus, Rosa!?!” Emelin nearly spit tea from her nose. “You said you took care of that!”

  
  
“I tried!” she exclaimed, and it wasn’t a total falsehood. She’d been made aware of the errors with the paperwork and tried to fix it herself, but when it was made clear that she’d have to get his signature as well she’d stalled the whole endeavor. 

“It’s bollocks really, my cousin could fix it, she just loves making my life miserable.” Rose groaned, resting her head in her hands. “What am I going to do Em?”

  
  
Emelin added a little milk to her cup and gave it a gentle stir before answering matter-of-factly.

  
  
“Well, love. If you plan to marry Creevey, I suggest you actually divorce Malfoy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose didn’t appreciate his demeanor. She didn’t appreciate the way he was looking down at her either. All this time imagining what it’d be like to have him look at her again, this was never how she pictured it; he looked at her like a stranger.

**London, England - Present**

  
  
There wasn’t anything wrong with London. Rose used to love living in the city. But now, instead of excitement and wonder, she stood in the center of her floo full of anxiety. It took ten minutes of stepping in and out of the fireplace and spilling enough floo powder to have made the trip three times for her to finally take a deep breath and throw the handful of powder at the ground.

  
  
“Number 7 Finsbury Park.”

  
  
Within a blink, Rose was looking into the brightly lit London flat she had once called home.

  
  
“Oi, who the-” Albus was waving dust out of his face when he finally recognized the person across him, “Rosie?”

  
She looked down to see she was covered in ash from head to toe.

  
“Did you light an actual fire here Albus? Do you know how dangerous that is? I could have been incinerated!”

“It is you!” He exclaimed before pulling his wand out and gently swirling it around the soot covered ground, sending the mess back into the confines of the fireplace.

  
  
“Ya know, if you came round more you’d know I lifted the apparition charm years ago.”

  
  
He pulled off his Ministry robe and held out his hand, offering to take Rose’s as well. She handed it to him with a grateful smile. Albus rolled the robes up and gave them a shake before sitting them - now clean - on the back of the couch.

  
  
“So are you dying or do you need money? No, no, you need a character witness, someone’s got you on the run is it?”

  
  
He was clearly having a grand time. Rose, however, knew this was just the first course of taking the piss she’d have to endure before this excruciating process was over.

  
  
“I get it. I’m a terrible disappointment of a cousin.”

  
  
She tapped her wand on the top of her head and her hair not only went from ashen back to auburn, but also pulled itself back into a tight bun.

  
  
“Lighten up.” Albus nudged her shoulder before taking a seat on the couch.

Instead of sitting, Rose simply flattened the bottom of her blouse and looked around the flat again. There were various potted plants filling the space as well as ivy growing along the brick interior. It was easy to forget you were in a busy city looking around the flat; a far cry from the dimly lit and sparsely furnished apartment she was accustomed to.

  
  
“Well whatever it is, you’ll want to spit it out soon. We’ve a stag do later, Scorpius will be here any minute.”

  
  
Rose tensed at the sound of his name as if surprised to hear it. She slowly exhaled out of her nose in an attempt to relax and looked down at the floor before responding.

  
  
“Brilliant. That’s actually why I came.” She looked back up, determined to present herself as unaffected, “I was going to ask you where to find him.”

  
  
“Now you’re taking the piss.” Albus leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “Has he done something? Did his dad-”

  
  
“It’s nothing like that Albus.” Rose answered, leaving the word ‘obviously’ in her tone.

“Well forgive me, but you haven’t been in the same room as the man in what - four years? I mean bloody hell, youd’ve missed James’ wedding if Scorp insisted on going.”

  
  
“I know Albus, okay.” Rose audibly exhaled and sank into the couch next to her cousin, letting her pretense finally fall as well. “Believe me I know. I just...I just need to talk to him okay?”

She hoped the sincere look in her eyes was enough to let Albus know that she meant his friend no harm. That all she wanted was to talk and leave town for another two years, never to intrude on their merriment again.

And after a moment of their unspoken conversation, she thought Albus believed her. He was about to respond when they both turned towards the loud crack across the room.

  
  
“I know I’m late.” Scorpius had apparated in and walked straight to the backroom, tossing what Rose assumed was his Quidditch kit onto the floor in a loud series of bangs.

  
  
“Scorp!”

  
  
Albus shouted from his place on the couch. Rose quickly stood and flattened the bottom of her blouse, replacing her honest eyes with the ones that were once again on a mission.

  
  
“What?!”

  
  
The blonde shouted from the back of the flat and Rose felt her shoulders tense again. Had Scorpius Malfoy just shouted down a hallway? She heard some sort of splash she remembered as a shower charm Scorpius fancied as a quick fix for after practices and she ran a hand over her hair, making sure it had all been pulled back as intended.

  
  
“I’m not going to continue shouting down the bloody hallway. Get in here!”

  
  
Suddenly it occurred to Rose that her ex had wandered into a bedroom, left his belongings and was now changing for an evening out, “Is he living here?” Rose heard herself ask before she was able to control her curiosity, “What happened to the cottage?”

  
  
“That sounds like a great topic to start the two of you off.” Albus countered as Scorpius made his way back to the main living room.

  
  
“We’ve ten minutes before we are to leave and you want to have some civilized conversa-”

  
  
Scorpius was clearly irritated that his mate had interrupted him getting ready. His wet hair was hanging in his face while his dress shirt hung on his shoulders not yet buttoned. Rose did all she could to look up from the floor and meet his gaze.

  
  
“Bollocks.”

Were the first words he said to her after four years apart. 

Rose felt her fingers tighten into a fist at her side before Albus broke the new silence between them, “He’s right, I should be getting ready.”

  
  
Scorpius wiped the wet hair from his eyes and squinted at where Rose was standing. He looked as if he were trying to decipher runes, which in a way Rose supposed he was.

  
  
“Has my father-”

  
  
“I just need to talk to you.”

  
  
Scorpius’s rigid posture relaxed and he finished threading his belt, “Well love, you’ve certainly gotten my attention.”

  
  
The more his posture eased, the more Rose could feel her own posture tensing up again at the foreign behavior.

  
  
“There was a mistake with our papers.” She tried to power through. The less time she spent here the better. “We have to re-file so I need your signature.”

  
  
She held the papers out for him to inspect, but instead of taking them he began to button his shirt.

  
  
“Re-file? You mean our divorce?”

  
  
He said the word so casually that Rose thought a bludger had come from his room to hit her in the chest. Even more insistent they move this along, she moved closer to him so the papers were an arm’s length away, but still he didn’t take them.

  
  
“Yes.” She could feel the resentment burning through her in a way that shook the file in her hand, “There was a mistake and without your signature on these we remain married.”

  
  
Finally, he took the folder from her hand and glanced at them, flipping a couple pages and reading maybe three lines. Then he tossed the folder on the end table and began tucking in his shirt.

  
  
“Those are going to take some time to read through and like I mentioned, I’ve somewhere to be.”

  
  
He shrugged and turned to go back towards the bedroom, but Rose stomped her foot, "Just sign the damn paper Scorpius! You understand we’re still married until you do.”

Scorpius rolled one of his sleeves up as he turned around. “And that’s supposed to suddenly affect my life?” He spoke with an even tone and yet Rose could feel the anger in his words. He began rolling up his other sleeve and met her by the couch. “How long’ve you known? Has it changed yours?”

  
  
Rose didn’t appreciate his demeanor. She didn’t appreciate the way he was looking down at her either. All this time imagining what it’d be like to have him look at her again, this was never how she pictured it; he looked at her like a stranger. Then again, the more she thought about it the more she felt like one. She’d not spent five minutes with the man and he’d already sworn and shouted down a corridor - a far cry from the posh formalities she remembered. And now that his hair had dried a bit she realized how short he’d cut it, on the sides at least. He still had a good bit hanging in front of his eyes that he was looking at her through while waiting for an answer, but Rose didn’t have one. She had known about this for months without so much as an owl his way. Her silence was enough for Scorpius to see he’d made his point. He used his hand to flatten the papers against the table, glancing over them again.

  
  
“It’ll be soon then? Mrs. Creevey by the spring?”

  
  
Rose didn’t mean to let her sudden concern show through her eyes, but it must have. Scorpius’ looked back down at the table with a shrug.

  
  
“I get that Quidditch isn’t an intellectual endeavor, Rose, but I’m not thick.”

  
  
“He proposed a couple days ago…” Rose started, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She suddenly felt like a child again. Unsure of herself, unsure of her motives, unsure of what she even wanted, “But I’ve not answered him.”

She opened her mouth to defend herself further, but realized Scorpius was deep in a thought and wouldn’t have heard her if she did bother to speak. Instead she stood in silence again, wrapping her arms around her chest to help hold herself together.

Then, finally, he tapped the papers a couple of times and clicked his tongue. “You always did love a secret…”

* * *

  
_**Hogwarts - Spring Year 6** _

  
  
_“Between The Prophet and Albus's big gob, it's rare to have a secret. It's nice having something that's just mine you know?"_

  
  
_Rose was standing at the corner of the courtyard, playing with one of her auburn curls as the blonde sixth year leaned against the wall next to her. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his then he shot a 100-watt smile and teased, "I'm yours now am I?"_

  
  
_The boy leaned down to kiss her, but she swooped under his arm before he could. Scorpius laughed before turning back around, "Not even a kiss goodbye?”_

  
  
_“Most of us just settle for a handshake, Malfoy.”_

  
  
_Anders had poked his head over Rose’s shoulder to shoo the boy off. Rose couldn’t hide her smile watching him keep his smooth composure. She felt her heart starting to race at the subtle look of jealousy in Scorpius’ eyes as he sized up the other man standing next to her._

  
  
_“I suggest you take the summer to think on this new philosophy of yours.”_

  
  
_He left after a mischievous smirk and Rose swore both men could hear her heart beating. She collected herself before turning towards her fellow Ravenclaw and starting their way to the Astronomy Tower._

  
  
_Anders was a year ahead of her, but NEWT level courses had pushed them together more often over the last term. He was one of the easiest people to talk to and a great study partner - unlike her cousins who had different hobbies (i.e. shrinking all of the objects in the Great Hall to 1/10 their normal size right as dinner began)._

  
_“I hope I wasn’t stepping on toes or anything back there. I’ve heard one too many of Malfoy’s chat up lines.”_

  
  
_“Is that so? And here I thought I was special.”_

  
  
_Rose pushed a curl that had escaped back behind her ear with a small laugh. She knew Scorpius’s reputation, but more than that she knew Scorpius. She turned back for a moment and was chuffed to see that Scorpius had turned back to catch a glimpse of her as well. She new there wasn’t any hiding the giddy smile pulling at the corners of her mouth so she tried to change the subject,_

_“So...I’ll have to look you up if I’m ever in Egypt.”_

  
  
_“Ta.” Anders answered with a big smile. “Or perhaps Peru. Actually, I hear they’re doing a dig out in Fuxian Lake this winter so if you ever happen to be in China...”_

  
  
_Both friends laughed at the absurdity of his suggestion. Most of the friends she was saying goodbye to she’d see again at the end of the summer holiday. Anders, however, was headed to the ministry. If all went well he’d be on special assignment with Gringotts in a few years; breaking curses, traveling the world._

  
  
_“And you know where I’ll be when one of those mummies scares you back to London.”_

  
  
_Anders impersonated the monotone voice of the ministry lift, “Level Nine. Department of Mysteries.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius shook his head back and forth slightly, “You have a perplexing sense of adventure.”

**London, England - Present**

Rose stepped in front of the door before Scorpius could grab the handle to leave.

He let his hand fall to his side before rocking on the back of his heels, “You’re welcome to join us if that’s what you’re after.” 

Rose shook her head in disbelief. Scorpius had always been aloof, but when had he gotten so cavalier?

“Brilliant. Let’s just ruin my next marriage before it’s begun shall we?”

Scorpius seemed to smirk at a thought he didn’t share out loud before putting his hands in his pockets.

“How long do you think you can keep this to yourself? What? You think because they’ve already covered this story once they’ll find a second round of it a bore? He’s going to find out eventually.”

“It won’t be in the press.” She asserted confidently. “Lily caught the error. She’s the one who brought it to me in the first place. She’ll sort it.” She noticed his smirk melt away at the mention of her cousin, “We both know she can keep a secret.”

Scorpius squinted again at Rose and seemed to stand a bit straighter. His mannerism unsettled her, but she wasn’t sure why. She thought it would have comforted her, after all it was more familiar than the laid-back posture he started with. Then it came to her; his posture was a perfect match for his father. In fact, between his neatly trimmed beard, empty expression, and shorter hair she realized how much resemblance there really was between the two of them.

“Does Creevey even know you’ve come here today?”

Rose retreated her eyes to the floor once again. Then, deciding she had nothing to be ashamed of she crossed her arms over her chest again and looked up at Scorpius with pursed lips.

“Can I get your signature or not? I’d like to get home before the seasons change.”

“Oh home is it?” The blonde took his hands from his pockets, absent-mindedly repeating her gesture and crossing his arms over his own chest, “Odd choice of words since I’d wager your parents don’t even know you’re in London.”

Right when Rose was sure she was going to hex her ex-husband into the next room the door opened behind her and she jumped half-way across the room. Scorpius didn’t even bother hiding his laughter.

“All right Lotte? You’ve given our Rose a fright...”

Charlotte pressed a hand to her heart earnestly, the door still wide open behind her.

“I’m so sorry Rose. I didn’t know you’d be visiting.”

After composing herself and tucking a loose strand of hair back into her bun, Rose opened her arms and gave her cousin-in-law a warm hug. “I didn’t give any warning, I wasn’t meant to be here long.”

That’s when Charlotte realized Scorpius was the one who had addressed her before. She looked between the pair of them with a puzzled expression Rose accepted she’d have to get used to.

“I’ve interrupted something haven’t I?”

“Nonsense Lotte, Rose and I have been over for a long time now.”

And as if that had explained the situation, he gave Charlotte a sideways hug and then headed out the door.

“Tell that husband of yours to meet me at the Dragon yeh?” He let the door close behind him as he sauntered down the front steps and out onto the street.

Charlotte was now perfectly aware of what an awkward situation she had walked in on, but didn’t seem as aware of how to transition out of it.

“We had...I just…Anders proposed.”

Rose finally spat out, grabbing for the diamond around her neck as proof.

“That’s brilliant!”

Charlotte let out with a big smile after trying to choose what emotion was appropriate for the situation. She took her peacoat off and hung it on a hook near the door before leading Rose back towards the main room.

“How have I not read about this already? Tell me everything!”

Charlotte held her wand over each plant to water them as she made her way to the chair opposite Rose. She stuck her wand into the cushion for safekeeping before giving Rose her undivided attention.

“Was he down on a knee? Your heart must’ve been racing.”

Rose felt herself smile for the first time since arriving. Charlotte had such a kindness about her. Most people, you can feel the forced happiness dripping from their pores, but not with Charlotte. Honestly, she was too good for Albus - which Rose was sure he knew. He always said that’s why he proposed so early, he had to ‘lock her in before she realized what a mistake it’d be.’ That line didn’t seem so funny anymore.

Rose was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized Albus was now sitting on the edge of Charlotte’s chair having traded his ministry robes for a muggle jacket. He was trying to ask Rose something, but Rose missed the question.

“Of course we’d love to have you stay here, but-”

Charlotte offered kindly before the couple looked at each other and had a secret conversation with their eyes.

“Scorp’s staying here.”

The contrast to Charlotte’s soft and lyrical voice was Albus’ direct and apathetic tone. Rose thought about it for a minute. She was certain Scorpius was having a laugh at pushing her buttons, but she also knew she couldn’t just leave him the papers and expect it to get worked out. She was afraid if she left again he’d never sign them - just out of spite.

“I’ll figure it out.”

She finally just shrugged. That was enough for Albus, who kissed Charlotte on the top of the head and then gently rubbed her stomach before disappearing with a crack. Rose inspected Charlotte again before erupting into her own chipper congratulations.

“I’ve completely forgotten! How far along are you now?”

Charlotte instinctively reached for her stomach, which, now that Rose was looking for it, did have a distinctive bump.

“Going on month five if you can believe it.”

Rose gave her a melancholy smile, “I should have visited sooner. And for the right reasons, not this mess.”

Of course Charlotte told her that was nonsense, “We know your work keeps you moving...and clearly you’ve had a lot on your mind.” She smiled warmly again gesturing towards the door and what Rose took to be Scorpius’ general direction.

“I don’t suppose you’ve any fire whiskey tucked away?”

Rose asked, knowing that a couple shots would make talking about her situation easier.

Charlotte fumbled around in the cushion beneath her, pulling out her wand and tapping it to the candlestick on the coffee table. Two more taps and it twisted and stretched itself until it was a short goblet. Then she pointed behind Rose, “Second cabinet there.”

Rose slid back the door on the drink cabinet she now recognized as having once sat in her cottage. It was full of muggle and wizard liquors and Rose knew the expensive bottles too well to think they belonged to her brother.

“I figure we’re not too happy with our Scorpius, and since he has the better whiskey...” Charlotte tossed her the goblet with a shrug and Rose felt a wave of relief wash over her. Maybe there was someone in this family that took her side in all of this. 

“So catch me up. You get engaged and your first thought is to tell your ex-husband who you haven’t seen in what...three years now?”

By the time Rose was done explaining her current fiasco, defending how she had gotten into it, and asking over and over again what she should do, three hours had passed and she had all but passed out.

* * *

  
  
**_The Potter’s Summer Cottage – 18 Years Old_**

__

_There were certain things Rose expected to see when she visited the Potter’s during the summer. Her father losing wizard’s chess and then going on about winning ‘the one that mattered’ in his first year at Hogwarts. James and Albus getting grounded for breaking at least one piece of furniture and the inevitable pick-up game of quidditch. So when Rose found her way to the back acre she wasn’t surprised to see most of her cousins already in the air on their brooms. What she hadn’t expected was Scorpius Malfoy to be up there with them._

__

_“Of course you’ve won; you’ve got a professional chaser on your team.”_

__

_She heard James complain from the middle of their makeshift post._

__

_“Not one hour ago you said that it wouldn’t matter. ‘He’s only playing for the Cannons after all.’” Albus imitated his brother with a whiny tone._

__

_“Why didn’t we use the snitch this game? That would have changed everything. I’m a bloody seeker after all.”_

__

_“You played for two years Jamey and Gryffindor lost both of those Cups.” Lily interjected, always happy to get her jabs in._

__

_Scorpius sat silently on his broom near the goalposts opposite James. He seemed to tense watching the Potter siblings squabble, but then he noticed Rose and instantly smirked._

__

_“Re-match tomorrow. And we split the teams evenly.” Hugo stated, ever the peacemaker, as they all touched ground and began walking into the house. James and Lily were still in a debate about who on their team had truly cost them the game when they spotted Rose._

__

_“Rosie! I didn’t know you’d be over!”_

__

_Lily suddenly broke her debate to hug her cousin. Then she pulled away and turned right back to James with a new reason they had lost._

__

_“Rose.”_

__

_Scorpius offered cordially with a nod of his head._

__

_“Scorpius.”_

__

_She responded flatly as they all continued inside._

__

_“Scorp’s staying with us for a couple weeks this summer. I’m sure I mentioned that.” Albus spat out, knowing he had forgotten to mention it._

__

_“No. You didn’t.” Rose answered curtly as they followed behind the others._

__

_It was so strange to watch Scorpius with her family. He was clearly out of place. If his blonde hair wasn’t a red flag, then his quiet demeanor was a dead giveaway. Amidst a room full of animated Potters and Weasleys, Scorpius seemed to sit perfectly still; his head occasionally turning to look from one shouting red head to another._

__

_Finally, the anticipation was too much, “This is riveting. Truly. But I think I’ll go for a walk before it gets too dark.”_

__

_No one seemed interested, which was to be expected, so Rose slipped into the backyard without much notice._

__

_It wasn’t long before Scorpius met her at the back door and she grabbed his hand, pulling him quickly through the fence and towards her favorite trail. They slowed once they hit the trees and brush; slipping behind an oak. They didn’t waste another moment, their lips crashing into one another._

__

_“What are you doing here?” She asked breathlessly, her back against the tree._

__

_Scorpius shrugged and brushed her hair away from her eyes. “Albus asked if I’d want to stay with him for a couple weeks before Cannon’s training starts up.”_

__

_“You’ve subjected yourself to this family voluntarily? You’re a glutton for punishment.”_

__

_They both laughed and Scorpius shrugged again. “I like your family. They’re…I don’t know, warm?”_

__

_“You do realize they’ve been shouting at one another for the past two hours don’t you?”_

__

_Scorpius smiled softly and brushed a leaf from Rose’s hair before he responded. “You’d be amazed how loud silence can get.”_

__

_Scorpius didn’t have to mention his family for her to understand where his mind had wandered. It always baffled her how someone as kind and caring as Scorpius could have been raised in such a cold and rigid place like Malfoy Manor._

__

_She put a hand on either of his shoulders to pull him out of his thoughts, “You’ve definitely come to the right place then. And if they do ever get off this rant just tell them I saw Lily snogging Kit Wood at King’s Cross. That’ll get them riled up again.”_

__

_“I could just tell them I’ve been snogging you.” Scorpius laughed and leaned in for another peck._

__

_Rose responded between kisses, “That’d be a bit. Anticlimactic. Seeing as. They already. Know.”_

__

_Now it was Scorpius who pulled away. “They what?”_

__

_Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. “It’s been like a year Scorpius; you know Albus can’t keep a secret.”_

__

_“But…everyone’s been so…your father was even – “_

__

_“My dad and I had it out a few months back. He’s not chuffed, but he’s accepted it. I suppose he figures we’ll fizzle out now that we’ve left school. Plus, I’ve promised I’m going to accept the internship at the Ministry instead of running off to Paris with you, which apparently was my other option.”_

__

_Rain started to trickle through the trees and Rose held her tongue out in an attempt to catch the drops._

__

_“If everyone knows, why have we been sneaking around all term?”_

__

_“I don’t know” Rose shrugged with a laugh, “It was exciting wasn’t it?”_

__

_Scorpius shook his head back and forth slightly, “You have a perplexing sense of adventure.”_

__

_They both laughed again before Scorpius wiped the rain from his face, pushing his now damp hair from his eyes._

__

_“And tonight? Is there a particular reason you lured me out into a storm? I suppose snogging me with a roof over your head has become too mundane?”_

__

_Rose thought for a moment before shrugging, “You always smell like the woods.”_

__

_“You’re a bit bedlam you know that?”_

__

_“Maybe, but that’s why you love me.”_

__

_Rose pushed herself onto her tiptoes so she could kiss him again, but Scorpius kept his lips hovering just out of reach._

_“I do you know” He nearly whispered as his nose grazed hers, “Love you.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aristocracy at its finest.

**London, England - Present**

The shriek of a kettle woke Rose from her dream.

She rolled over in what she assumed was a bed and felt her stomach roll over with her. Her hand had fallen asleep from laying on it so she wiggled her fingers to try and wake it up. Quickly giving up on that, she rolled back over, burying her face into the pillow. It smelled like a forest and Rose felt herself relaxing with each slow inhale. That is until she registered why the scent made her feel so safe and she bolted up from the bed, losing her balance and subsequently face planting onto the floor.

“Merlin’s sake” She murmured to herself, sitting up again. 

“Still not a morning person, it seems.” Scorpius was leaning against the door frame eating something from a bowl.

“I wonder..is your fiance’ going to be upset you’ve slept in another man’s bed or will he give you a pass, seeing as we’re married and all that?”

The only thing more annoying than Scorpius’ voice was the obnoxious crunching that was joined with it. Rose didn’t bother to hold back her annoyance, “Do us a favor and kindly shove off.”

Scorpius was laughing as he walked back towards the main room. Once he was gone, Rose sunk her head in her hands. She was a mess. Worse than that she was a mess on display. She envied Scorpius for his ability to internalize emotions, try as she might hers always ended up on her sleeve. 

She heard the crack of him apparating away before making her way to the kitchen. Once there, she found Albus and Charlotte already dressed for the day. They were sipping tea, eating toast, and sharing different pages of the Prophet. Their symmetry made Rose’s heart ache, but luckily her head was currently hurting worse. She slumped to the table in the same outfit she’d had on the day before - albeit a much more disheveled version. 

“How is it Scorp and I go out with one of the rowdiest beaters this side of Wales and you two still manage to have a better night?”

“Better is a relative term.” Rose shrugged and pushed her curls out of her face.

“Speaking of relatives,” Charlotte nodded towards the folder at the other end of the table. “He still hasn’t signed them has he?”

“No.” Albus said flatly before taking a drink. “But he said he would if you brought them round the pitch later.”

Rose scoffed and shook her head. “Course he did.”

“Just do it Rosie. Be rid of him if that’s what you’re after.” Albus didn’t even have the decency to look up from his paper as he spoke. 

“It’s not that simple, Albus.” Rose wondered if she had literal smoke billowing from her ears or if she simply felt like she did, “He knows Lily and her flavor of the week have that pitch swarming with reporters right now.”

Lily had been dating the Cannon’s seeker, Lysander Scamander for longer than a week, but seeing as he was the first real boyfriend the youngest Potter’d had in a couple years, Rose felt the term was still applicable. It was only a matter of time before everything fell apart.

Albus knew Scorpius was playing a game with her. He knew his friend’s intentions and was sitting there sipping tea and eating toast as if none of the chaos enveloping them was his fault let alone his concern.

Rose tore the Prophet from his hand. “Why is it you’re always siding with him?! You’re my cousin you know.”

“He got me in the divorce.” Albus shrugged matter of factly.

He gave Charlotte a kiss, took a last bite of toast and was gone with a crack. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose trying to keep a level head, though all she wanted to do was jinx Albus into the next decade. She was finally feeling centered when her hangover started coming back with a vengeance.

“Could I not make it up the stairs? Did you really have to leave me in his room?”

“Well, as you reminded me multiple times last night, it was your room first.” Charlotte laughed, “and in order to prove to me that you had moved on from Scorpius, a question I hadn’t asked by the way, you were going to reclaim it in the name of Granger-Weasley’s everywhere.”

Rose hit her head against the table twice before letting out a loud huff. Then she heard the ringing of Charlotte’s tea cup being sat on its saucer.

“I understand why you don’t want to go to the pitch Rose, but-if that’s all it would take to put this behind you...and didn’t you two hide your relationship for years before Witch Weekly found out? Are you just not sneaky anymore?” **  
**

She slumped into the chair next to Charlotte, “That was different. We were in school, we were still kids…I wasn’t engaged to somebody else.” She heard herself say the words out loud and then whispered to herself, “nearly engaged...” 

Suddenly, Charlotte smiled widely at a new idea, “You could wear a disguise! I’m getting really good at transfiguring noses. It’d last a couple hours at least.”

Rose smiled sweetly at the offer, “Thanks, but who’s to say that’s all it would take? What’s to stop him from just handing me a riddle when I get there?” Looking down at the folder, Rose felt her heart sink, knowing what she had to do. “He’s made his point. I’m not getting through this without Anders finding out.”

“Back home then?” Charlotte asked as Rose stood to fetch her jacket. 

The term home hit the red head’s ears differently than it had the day before and she had to shake out a shiver that ran up her spine, “I’m sure I’ll be back soon. I shouldn’t have tried to do this without telling Anders. Upsetting news is something you should always present personally.”

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor - 19 Years Old** _

__

_Scorpius had done all he could to avoid this situation, but Rose was insistent. ‘He’s not going anywhere, Scorpius. If you’re really in this then we might as well get the unpleasantness out of the way sooner rather than later,’ she kept telling him._

__

_She had underestimated how unpleasant it could truly be._

__

_Draco didn’t meet them at the door, but instead was waiting at the dining room table. An attempt to move the evening along as quickly as possible, surely._

__

_“The Ministry.” Rose answered his question with as apathetic a tone as she could muster._

_Scorpius warned her about being too cheerful as his father would consider it an attempt at flattery and therefore ingenuine, “Right now I’m working with the committee on experimental charms, but I’m hoping to join the Department of Mysteries in a year or so.”_

__

_“So you enjoy secrets? How wonderful.”_

__

_The insult made its way through his sentence even though his calculated demeanor never shifted._

__

_Rose looked across the table to find Scorpius gently shaking his head back and forth telling her to ignore the slight. She took in a deep breath and continued poking at the food on her plate before continuing, “I find the work fascinating. I know it’s very hush-hush, but even in the abstract, the idea of-”_

__

_“Why aren’t you there now?” He cut through her optimism as simply as he cut through the steak on his plate. “Surely there are doors open for the Minister’s daughter.”_

__

_She opened her mouth to counter, but Scorpius beat her to it. “Even if there were, Rose doesn’t want to be handed a position father, she’s putting in the work.”_

__

_Rose could see the pride in Scorpius’s tiny smile when she looked across the table before everyone went back to their food for a few moments of tense silence._

__

_Rose had never enjoyed silence._

__

_“Have you seen the Cannons play this season at all? You were a seeker once, weren’t you?”_

__

_“I used to indulge in a lot of adolescent folly.”_

__

_Draco didn’t waste a beat or even look up from his plate to address her._

__

_Rose continued, refusing to accept his cold exterior. She’d broken through one Malfoy’s wall and she was sure she could take down another._

__

_“It’s strange to see their stadium so full these days. My father’s always believed they’d find their stride again.”_

__

_“Miss Weasley, I assume you know my son quite well?”_

__

_Rose was thrown off by his sudden question and more-so by the fact that he had finally agreed to meet her eyes. Was this a test? Was it a challenge?_

__

_She answered slowly, “Yes sir, very well.”_

__

_“Then you’ll understand my bewilderment at your attempts to garner my favor. It would suggest you don’t know Scorpius at all.”_

__

_Rose turned back to Scorpius for reassurance, but he was staring at the food on his fork, his other hand tightly clenched next to his plate._

__

_It had been a challenge and Rose wasn’t going to back down from it._

__

_“With all due respect Mr. Malfoy, I love your son. So I thought it proper to meet-”_

__

_“No. You thought you’d charm me, Miss Weasley. You’ve failed.”_

__

_What followed was the first time Rose had ever felt silence. Not just heard it, but physically felt the emptiness of the room, though three people sat inside it._

__

_Rose wanted to believe the best in people. She wanted to see Draco as a heartbroken widower or as a lonely son who grew into a lonely father, but she couldn’t understand. She couldn’t fathom what level of sorrow it would talk for her to treat someone she was meant to love as a stranger._

__

_Finally, a bell rang piercing through the tension._

__

_“If you’ll excuse me, I’ve been expecting an owl.”_

__

_Draco gently sat his napkin on the table before rising from his seat. He had a foot out the door when Rose spoke again._

__

_“It’s odd...he’s not actually said anything rude.”_

__

_“Aristocracy at its finest.”_

__

_Scorpius tossed his own napkin back onto the table and stood, following after his father. Rose chased to stop him, but he rounded a corner and she knew she couldn’t keep up. Instead, she stopped in the foyer and glanced around the room with a heavy sigh. This could be going better._

__

_Rose had only been to the manor one other time and she wasn’t exactly focused on the tour during that visit. Taking in her surroundings she saw the family portrait hanging above the floo. They weren’t laughing, smiling, or even moving. It reminded Rose of paintings she’d see in a muggle castle, stoic and posed. Rose took a step closer to inspect the picture._

__

_Scorpius had shown her a photo of his mother once; it must have been taken much earlier than this portrait. She looked so severe, so pale. Sickness like hers was rare in the wizarding world, but it did happen. Blood curses they called it. Dark magic was forbidden for a reason, it had lasting consequences. Scorpius, Albus, and herself had been almost inseparable in their first three years at Hogwarts, but after his mother passed Scorpius didn’t talk to anyone. It was months before he would talk to Albus again. He and Rose only spoke in passing, until a certain detention._

__

_“You are it Scorpius.” The voice cut through her memories and echoed down the sparsely furnished corridor, “You are what is left of the Malfoy name and you have plastered it in the press next to hers. This affair is childish at best.”_

__

_It was clear where Scorpius got his composure from, Draco’s voice was severe and yet never rose above a normal speaking tone. Rose followed them until she was just outside the door._

__

_“This isn’t some shallow affair, father. I love her and-”_

__

_“Love her? You are not old enough to understand something so complicated. Surely not mature enough to understand its consequences.”_

__

_“Is that what I am then?”_

__

_Rose wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to hold herself together while she eavesdropped. She knew Mr. Malfoy didn’t approve of her and she had never really cared one way or the other, but this was different._

__

_“It is one thing to associate with the Potters, but courting the Minister’s daughter is only going to bring further scrutiny upon you and upon this house.”_

__

_Rose felt a palpable silence again before Scorpius responded, his voice defeated; accepting once and for all that his father would not be moved._

__

_“I wanted you to meet her. I had hoped-”_

_“You are here because you intend to marry that girl and upsetting news is something you present personally.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**London, England - Present**

Scorpius sat stoically at the island counter in the kitchen staring down at the papers Rose had left. He poured himself another serving of brandy without taking his eyes off the papers. Albus apparated at the door, hanging his ministry robe on the hook when he noticed his friend drinking alone.

“And here I thought the women had cleaned you out.” He joked, sitting across from Scorpius, who still hadn’t moved.

They sat in a shared silence, the only sound was Albus pouring himself a glass and taking a drink. 

“What made you do it? Why did you get married?”

The question caught Albus off guard. He took another drink of the dark liquor and looked down at his glass before he answered.

“If I had to go through this life with one other person it’s her.”

Scorpius furrowed his brow like Albus had just asked him a riddle to solve. He’d felt the same for Rose, he thought she’d felt the same for him - why hadn’t that been enough? Had they just been wrong about their feelings? Had he been wrong about her?

“My mum always said poetic things like that.” He took another sip, still staring forward into the middle distance, “She loved him more than he loved her. She was just capable of more love you know?”

“Don’t do this to yourself all over again, mate. Rose loved you.”

“She loved that I loved her.” Scorpius corrected, finished his drink.

“Off with that. She still fancies ya, mate. Why else do you think she kept this from you all this time?”

“Her pride kept this from me Albus. Her stubbornness kept it. As a matter of fact, your sister kept it from me - which is an entirely separate betrayal.”

Scorpius tried to refill his glass, but the bottle dripped empty. He stood up from the stool to retrieve a new bottle, twisting off the cap and sitting it down next to the empty one.

Albus sighed, “Putting it off doesn’t change anything. It's just going to make things worse between the two of you.”

Scorpius poured yet another glass, but Albus took it from his hand and downed the shot in one gulp. “You should walk it off a bit, mate. Maybe go yell at my sister for a while. She’s pretending not to be heartbroken too, it’ll be a party.”

Scorpius smirked, realizing that Albus was right. Somehow they were all in the same place they were four years ago. Albus and Charlotte happy as ever, Lily and Scorpius both gutted, Rose running off without notice. 

Scorpius slipped off the stool and headed towards the front door, thinking he’d grab his broom, but realizing he was in no state to fly. Instead he spent that night simply walking through the streets of London, kicking at pebbles in his path, overthinking things he thought he understood. 

The sun was starting to peak between the buildings when he stopped at the stoop he had spent that morning looking for. The young Malfoy let out a long exhale before knocking on the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets while waiting for someone to answer.

“Scorp? What are you doing over here? Is it about the pub? I’ll apologize to Kit. Swear I will.”

Scorpius found himself unwillingly smiling at the memory of Lysander’s fist connecting with Kit Wood’s jaw only a few days ago. Back then he had been the one comforting Sander about his misfortunes with Lily - though, standing in front of a shirtless Scamander it would seem those fortunes had changed.

“Kit’s been sorted,” He reassured his teammate, “I just need a moment with our Little Potter.”

“Oh yeah.” Sander seemed to suddenly remember who’s doorway he’d been standing in when he stepped aside to let his captain into the flat. 

“I told her to talk to you Scorp. More than once I told her.” Lily had emerged seemingly from out of nowhere to stand resolutely before him, anticipating a fight or maybe an accusation, but he wasn’t interested in fighting anymore.

He just wanted to understand. To figure out how the one person who knew better than anyone how much misery he’d been wading through could keep something like this from him.

“You should have told me.”

Her defenses seemed to fall after his honest tone, accepting her fault in the situation even if she’d never say it out loud.

“I didn’t want to put myself between the two of you again.”

Scorpius’s eyes absently wandered to Sander who passed behind them towards the kitchen and Lily, seeing him in earshot bit at her bottom lip, stopping herself from saying anything more.

“I didn’t know she and Anders” she continued down a different excuse, “had I known they were anything serious I would’ve told you. I promise I would’ve.”

He ran a hand over his face before taking a deep breath and slumping into the armchair in the main room. “Albus wants me to just sign and be done with it.”

“And you don’t?” Lysander asked rejoining the conversation, “Mate, you can’t just stay married to her out of spite. What? Is it supposed to teach Rose some sort of lesson?”

“Maybe it does.” Scorp started in an almost childish tone, but then he let out a deep breath and continued, “she doesn’t get to just apparate in after years and make demands. You realize she came all the way to London and didn’t bother to see her parents?”

Nothing about that surprised Lily. Rose kept her distance from the rest of the family, why should her parents be any different? 

“Could you do me the courtesy of not flaunting your blissful happiness while I expound on my misery?!”

Scorpius managed to shout without raising his voice. Lysander had wraped his arm around Lily, but quickly peeled it away while both in the couple hid their smiles. 

“Can you give us a minute?” Lily asked through a light laugh and Lysander nodded in understanding, before heading for the back room.

“Since when are you two back together anyways?”

“Who says we are?” Lily tried to pretend like she wasn’t head over heels for the seeker, but it was all over her face.

“The girlish grin you're trying to hide.” 

Lily let out a heavy sigh and adjusted in her seat, not liking the attention on her own personal life and attempted to put the spotlight on Scorpius’s instead, “She’s already ignored my advice. You know I can’t do anything more to make her listen. So why did you come here? To wallow?”

The shower went on in the back of the flat and Scorpius let out a huff as he was reminded again that there was life happening around him undeterred from his own misery. 

He sighed, “I was going to ask if I could crash at yours for a bit.” Visibly agitated, he stood to leave, “Albus’ perfect family is getting a little suffocating as of late. But seeing as you’re partaking in domesticated bliss with my seeker, I suppose I’ll find somewhere else.”

Lily followed after him, “I know the perfect place for you to rest your head, Malfoy. Plenty of room. No happy people within miles. And, would you believe it? Half your closet is already moved in. Wasn’t that the whole point of selling the cottage?”

They met nearly nose-to-nose, both with their arms crossed over their chests. Neither seemed willing to back down from their position, but neither wanted to escalate the tensions any higher than they’d already done. 

“Selling the cottage was twofold.” Scorpius’s eyes peered down the hall before letting his arms down at his sides and loosening his posture, “Can I stay at yours or not?”

Lily opened her palm to reveal the spare key to her flat with a cheeky grin.  
  
  


* * *

  
**  
_London, England - 24 Years Old_ **

__

_“Where do you think you’re going?”_

__

_Scorpius heard Albus whisper to his new bride as she spun around and pulled him into the crowd on the dance floor. The blonde’s eyes landed on auburn hair across the dance floor. She turned from a conversation and happened to meet his glance, which quickly looked back at the ground._

__

_It had been a year since they agreed it was over, but seeing her still hurt more than he could ever put to words._

__

_“Sickle for your thoughts?”_

__

_Scorpius looked up to see Lily twirl around in her bridesmaid gown before sticking her hand out towards him._

__

_“I’d also accept a dance.”_

__

_He grinned politely before taking her hand and leading her into the crowd. They started swaying back and forth, falling into the rhythm of the music._

__

_“You should ask her to dance...before they put another stupid Hinkypunks song on and everyone starts jumping.”_

__

_“You’re saving a dance for Kit then?”_

_Scorpius asked rhetorically before spinning Lily away and then back to him. Lily returned with an indignant look in his direction. She would be doing nothing of the sort._

__

_“We’re allowed to move on you know.”_

__

_Scorpius gave her a raised eyebrow, suggesting otherwise, and her expression softened slightly._

__

_“I admit our recent methods weren’t the best way to go about it, but that doesn’t make me wrong.”_

__

_She was right, of course. He didn’t owe Rose anything, she made her choice when she filed for divorce. That truth didn’t seem to bring him the comfort he had hoped it would._

__

_The youngest Potter scrunched her nose up looking around the room. “All this happiness does just make you want to hex something though, doesn’t it?”_

__

_The pair smiled at their commiseration, though Lily’s was genuine where Scorpius’s grin was still just the memory of what a smile should be._

__

_They continued swaying and slowly spinning around the dance floor. Lily’s head rested on his shoulder and Scorpius closed his eyes and just focused on the strings playing in perfect harmony. It was the first moment of peace he’d had since the separation and his heart sunk a bit when he heard the crowd applauding the musicians._

__

_As predicted, the next song was barely three measures in before the crowd started jumping up and down to the beat. Charlotte and Albus found their way to him and pulled him from Lily. They were screaming the lyrics into his ears and each grabbing an arm to tug on while they bounced. Realizing there was no escaping their fun, he started jumping on his own accord. The next two songs were also more upbeat and Scorpius danced to each one of them. He caught Lily’s eye in the middle of the rambunctious crowd and she shot him a ‘see?’ kind of smile. He knew he was still far from moving on, but maybe there was some truth to what she had said. Just as the thought crossed his mind a different red-head caught his gaze._

_Rose also offered him a soft smile. Then she pushed a curl behind her ear and ducked behind the crowd. Scorpius started towards her. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he couldn’t leave things where they were. He weaved around a dancing couple, but she had disappeared. Scorpius didn’t talk to her again that evening. Scorpius didn’t talk to her again for nearly four years._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus finally caught on and let out a heavy sigh, “Eloping? Come on, you guys, you know I can’t keep a secret.”

**Brazil - Present**

“Married. Married Emelin! The entire time we’ve been together.”

Anders was pacing back and forth in her office, his arms waving about as he spoke.

“Even for Rose, that’s a pretty big thing to omit. I mean she has to know that’s hitting the papers at some point and now I’ve been drug into the middle of it...Merlin, I’m a bloody mistress!”

“Come off it.” Emelin waved off his melodrama, “Malfoy’s had plenty of relationships since they split and plastered them all over the Prophet. At least Rose has kept your lives relatively private.”

“Yes, but he didn’t know he was still married during any of those relationships...I just...I can’t help but wonder that if I hadn’t proposed...she’d’ve let this go for years…”

Emelin rose and walked around her desk, leaning on the front of it as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Do you love Rose?”

Anders finally stopped pacing and scratched at his forehead like the answer was trying to force its way out.

“Of course I do.” He admitted in an almost defeated manner.

“Do you want her to be your wife?”

He rolled his eyes, feeling like Emelin was trying to lead him to water instead of just throwing the bucket on him.

“Look, maybe she would’ve kept it to herself. Maybe if you’d’ve asked her thoughts on marriage instead of just proposing she would’ve told you the truth outright. It doesn’t really matter what could’ve or would’ve happened. What’s important is what you want to happen next. Ya basta!”

* * *

  
  


_**Number 7 Finsbury Park - 19 Years Old** _

__

_“I just can’t believe he actually asked you that.”_

__

_“It’s inconsequential. Don’t think on it any further.”_

__

_Scorpius peeled off his coat and laid it on the back of the couch, but Rose was fixed at the front door. Too stunned to settle into her own home. She slowly peeled her beanie from her head and fussed with it between her hands._

__

_“I can’t believe how vain I’ve been. This whole time I...”_

__

_Scorpius turned to respond, but realized Rose wasn’t behind him._

__

_“He knew. Draco said this would happen and I thought he was being narcissistic. That he was stuck in his past, but he was just trying to protect you…”_

__

_Scorpius doubled back and took hold of her beanie so she’d have to stop fidgeting with it. She looked up at him expecting to see someone new, to have some different perspective of him, but he was still her Scorpius._

__

_“How incredibly selfish I’ve been.”_

__

_“You are not selfish, Rose-”_

__

_“No it’s worse, I’m oblivious. Privileged even. Scorp, I had no idea people still actually talked like that. For him to reduce you and your family to-”_

__

_Scorpius wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head._

__

_“I love your fire.”_

__

_Rose saw something move outside the front window from the corner of her eye and she burst from the safety of Scorpius’s arms to throw the curtains together, canceling all of the natural light that usually flooded the den and leaving them in dark silence._

__

_“Now they’re following us.”_

__

_“You’re too bright to believe this is the first time they have done that.”_

__

_Scorpius tilted his head while he looked over at his fiance and opened his mouth to comment again, but was interrupted by the plume of smoke that took over the fireplace._

__

_Albus emerged as the dust settled, “Is there a reason we’re sitting in the dark?”_

__

_“Your cousin thinks we’re being followed.”_

__

_“We’re always being followed.” Albus answered with a shrug before stacking in behind Rose to peek around one of the curtains._

__

_Whoever Rose thought she’d seen had gone, but it didn’t provide her with much comfort. She took a seat next to Scorpius and laid her head against his chest. Albus lit the room before sitting the bag in his arm down on the coffee table._

_“You can’t really be put off by this. His money is older than the Renaissance and your mum’s responsible for saving the entire wizarding world. I mean really with the whole death eater business, it’s a wonder they waited until your engagement to start in on ya.”_

__

_Rose felt Scorpius squeeze her tighter against him. Of course Albus was right. Their engagement would be on the front page for the next month and then the wedding planning would start to pop up whether she shared the details or not. Teddy and Victoire had reporters tracking their every move up until the I-dos._

__

_Was she really going to put her love through that? Months, years even of speculation? Of horribly dredging up a past that the world was trying to learn and move on from?_

__

_“How do you feel about a short engagement?” She suddenly asked into the sullen room._

__

_Scorpius looked down to meet Rose’s eyes and knew her well enough to know what she was thinking, “There’s that perplexing sense of adventure.”_

__

_Albus finally caught on and let out a heavy sigh, “Eloping? Come on, you guys, you know I can’t keep a secret.”_

__

_**Brazil - Present** _

__

_Rose could feel the tears still stuck to her cheeks when she drifted awake. She reached instinctively to the other side of the bed and bit her lip when she felt it was empty._

__

_She knew it would be._

__

_She sat up in the bed and brushed her long curls from her face. Then, after a couple of moments spent telling herself to pull it together, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and wrapped her dressing gown around herself. The sun was still trying to break the horizon when she passed the window, headed towards the kitchen._

__

_She almost jumped out of her skin when she looked over the island counter and saw Anders sitting in the armchair, his jacket covering him like a blanket. She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face knowing he hadn’t really left._

__

_He must have heard her stirring because his eyes shot open and he knocked his jacket onto the floor._

__

_“Sorry, did I wake you?”_

__

_“Nonsense. I was just...yeah, no, I was sleeping.” He was clearly still trying to wake himself up, wiping the sleep from his eyes before meeting hers._

__

_Neither one of them knew what to say next. Instead of standing in awkward silence, Rose made her way to the kettle and set it on the stove-top. She tapped her wand on it’s edge to fill it with water. Then she started moving dishes around, trying to ease her anxiety with the oncoming conversation._

__

_“Do you want some breakfast? I think we have some eggs…”_

__

_“Hey...stop....” Anders put a hand on hers so she could focus._

__

_She let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding before wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest._

__

_“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have kept this from you. I feel so miserable.”_

__

_“I know Rosie...and I shouldn’t have stormed off like I did, being angry about it doesn’t help the situation.” Anders kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. “But you telling me half-truths to spare my feelings doesn’t help anything either.”_

__

_She pulled away from him to meet his eyes. “I’ve told you everything, Anders. I swear and from this point on I’m gonna-”_

__

_“Why won’t he just sign the papers?”_

__

_Rose pulled her arms back and crossed them in front of her chest._

__

_“Well, I suppose he’s fairly angry.” She tried to posit, not really sure what Anders was suggesting by his question, “I mean I show up for the first time in years to tell him I’m engaged. He’s being spiteful, he’ll come around in a week or two once his emotion’s’ve run their course.”_

__

_“Why though? Why haven’t you seen him in years? What happened between the two of you?”_

__

_She huffed and put a hand on her hip to respond, but Anders continued, not going to let her avoid this topic any longer._

_“I’m sorry love, but all I have to make sense of this situation is what you’ve said which isn’t much. Whenever I bring him up you say you were young and eloped and ending it was mutual... and then you abruptly change the subject. You’ve told me not to believe the papers cause they’re all bollocks-"_

__

_“They are bollocks.”_

__

_Rose countered before receiving a look from her fiance and seeing he had been hoping for a better explanation. She let out a heavy sigh and slumped onto one of the stools._

__

_“I don’t know what you want me to say.” She did know, but she didn’t want to say it, “Just because the decision was mutual doesn’t mean it was amicable.”_

__

_She was so frustrated she felt herself fighting back tears again. It had been years since she’d allowed herself to think about him this much._

__

_“Scorpius was a good man, but we couldn’t make it work. I’ve not been home because our jobs take us to a different country every other month. I’m not avoiding anyone. My ex-husband just isn’t exactly on my Christmas list, all right?” She continued fervently, trying to convince Anders and herself. “I want to be with you.”_

__

_Anders took both of Rose’s hands in his own and just watched their fingers ebb and flow for a minute before finally meeting her eyes, “Do you want to marry me?”_

__

_Rose heard the question, but she felt the ultimatum behind it. Anders wasn’t going to wait around forever and she couldn’t expect him to. And she did love him. Of course she loved him._

__

_“Yes.” She smiled as brightly as she could muster, “Yes of course I want to marry you!”_

__

_Anders wrapped his arms around her in a hug so fierce he lifted her off the floor and they spun ‘round, Rose’s smile growing more genuine in his embrace._

__

_That afternoon she found herself standing at the sink, staring down at the diamond that now sat on her finger when an owl flew through the window, dropped a note on the island counter and flew right back out. She turned the letter over casually to read the sender. Seeing it was Lily Potter, she promptly turned the envelope back over and headed back into the main room, lounging on the sofa and opening to the marker she had left in, ‘Break with a Banshee’._

__

_An hour passed before Anders meandered about the kitchen looking for something to snack on and finding that envelope. He sat on the middle cushion and Rose threw her legs over his lap, not even looking up from her book._

__

_“Your cousin’s passed her Wizengamot exams. Looks like she’s having a do to celebrate.”_

__

_“Who’s done what now?”_

__

_Before he could even answer, her eyes caught the note in his hand. Why had he opened that?! ‘Because you told him you have nothing to hide’ she reminded herself with a shake of her head and returned her eyes behind the pages in front of her._

__

_“If this is you suggesting we spend time with my family I highly suggest a different venue. Knowing Lily, all of England will be in attendance.”_

__

_Anders took the book out of her hands so she couldn’t retreat. “I want to get to know your family.”_

__

_“We spend the holidays with my family.”_

__

_“We have dinner with your parents and brother some holidays” He corrected, “You’ve a whole extended family we politely smile at during ministry banquets when we bother to go, but I’ve never really spent any time with.”_

__

_“It’s an act of love, keeping you from them. Truly it is. They’re not great people.”_

__

_Rose held out her hand, requesting her book back. But she could see from the look on Anders face that the conversation wasn’t over yet._

__

_“He’ll be there won’t he?”_

__

_She absently twisted the ring on her finger back and forth. “I’m not trying to hide him or keep anything from you. It’s just...It won’t be my family there, if it were I’d tough it out,” which was mostly the truth, “but Lily will have packed her flat with whoever’s willing to show up and that means press...and the two of you in one location, it’ll be a headline for sure.”_

__

_“Brilliant. The sooner he realizes this wedding is happening the sooner he’ll sign the bloody papers.”_

__

_He smiled and Rose responded with a smile of her own, but it was only to hide the absolute panic that was starting to occupy more and more space in her mind. All the memories she’d forced into a dark corner were working their way back to the surface: Albus introducing her to Scorpius for the first time, their hidden kisses, their whispered affections, the days spent laughing at their mischief, the nights spent wrapped in each other’s arms._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to forget the last few years when he looked into her green iris’, but it’d all come rushing back when Ander’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.

_**Chudley, England - 22 Years Old** _

__

_“China? Last week you wanted us to move to Nepal.”_

__

_Scorpius shouted from the bathroom. Rose sat on their bed in her robe, her hair still wet from the shower. Her husband came out of the bathroom wearing only his trousers, threading a belt around his waist to buckle it._

__

_“We wouldn’t move there, just stay for a month or so; however long the dig takes. Then we’d be on to the next. You can come with me for the first couple in the summer and then I’ll find time to visit in the fall once the season picks up. I’d miss three matches at most.”_

__

_Rose was doing her best to make the suggestion sound simple, but Scorpius had known her too long to believe her sugar coating._

__

_“You’ve been on this for weeks. What happened to the Department of Myster- why am I the only one getting ready?”_

__

_Scorpius stopped mid thought and stared at his wife’s reflection in the mirror ahead of him who was still just sitting on their bed._

__

_Rather than answer, Rose stood, wrapped her arms around Scorpius’s waist, and whispered, “I was just thinking of a better use of our time.”_

__

_He shivered as the words tickled on his ear, “We are known for being fashionably late.”_

__

_He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, and Rose knew she had won the evening._

__

_“I’ll send the gift with Albus tomorrow,” she teased, but Scorpius abruptly stopped snogging her and instead met her eyes again._

__

_“We’re not blowing off your family again. Don’t you want to be there for your...what is Teddy to you again?”_

__

_“My point exactly. I have too much family to keep proper track of and every month it’s someone’s birthday or they’ve had a baby or a wedding or...you know I thought changing my name to Malfoy would mean less Weasley obligations.”_

__

_Rose slipped away from Scorpius’ embrace and paced to the window in a huff._

__

_“You don’t get to choose your family, love.”_

__

_He knew she would never understand what a gift it was to have a family that gathered to mark occasions, but that never stopped him from trying to help her see the good in it. Maybe one day they’d have their own family and they could choose which occasions to mark and who to invite and who to be upset at because they never showed, but that was still a good while in the future. After he’d gotten England past the first round of the World Cup, after Rose found her footing in the Department of Mysteries. So for now, they were still celebrating with her family._

__

_“Look. Albus said-”_

__

_“I really don’t care what Albus said.” She snapped before sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh before looking back up at him with a coy smile._

__

_“If I agree to go to this dinner, will you agree to try Peru?”_

__

_“And now it’s Peru?” Scorpius knelt down in front of his wife. This was bigger than her annoyance with her cousins. It was more than a simple boredom with London, “Honestly, what is with the sudden propensity for curse-breaking?”_

__

_Rose sighed while staring at her hands, “There was an opening in the Department last month, but they gave it to someone else. Someone with, ‘practical experience’ so I figure I need to get some.”_

__

_That made more sense than a spontaneous desire to explore, but there was still something more fueling this need for change. It was an inevitability he’d always understood loving a woman as bold and free spirited as Rose Malfoy._

__

_“I don’t want to go months without seeing you.”_

__

_“That’s the beauty of it. I’d essentially be a consultant so I’d work the jobs I want and pass the ones I don’t. If it gets to be too much for us I can just slow down my workload.”_

__

_She leaned forward so her forehead rested on his. “Come on, Scorp. It’ll be an adventure.”_

__

_And he knew by the way her face started to beam at the true possibilities before her that one day he’d have to let her go._

* * *

  
  
**London, England - Present**

Scorpius loved parties. He loved being around people and had never really cared who they were. So when Lysander first told him about Lily’s do he was ecstatic. Of course Albus had left out the rest of the guest list.

“No. I’m not doing this again Scorpius. You can’t let her run you out of your own city. You should be celebrating tonight.”

Scorpius could barely hear Albus over the music blaring from what seemed like every corner of the flat. “Just stay mate, she’s only here with him to irritate you, you know that don’t you?”

He stopped just outside of the doorframe to inhale the fresh night air, “Funny enough, understanding that fact doesn’t seem to make it any more palatable...”

The image was burned into his memory: the smile on her face, the arm around her waist, the diamond on her finger.

“If you’d sign the bloody papers you wouldn’t have to see her for another four years. She’ll run back to Morocco or Greece or wherever they’re living these days.”

Scorpius closed his eyes and continued to slowly breathe in the crisp air. Seeing the two of them together had hit him harder than he expected it to. He needed to collect himself, he needed to put on the Malfoy smirk and play along, but first he just needed a minute to remind himself how to breathe.

“You two are the most confusing people I’ve ever been around. You don’t want to be together but you won’t let each other go either.”

Finally Scorpius had heard enough, “Let go? She’s getting married for Merlin’s sake. She’s well moved on.”

Having expelled his nervous energy on nearly shouting at his friend he realized his shoulders had relaxed again and he could regain his normal posture. 

“You’re right, mate. Let’s celebrate, yeah?”

Scorpius then held the door open and gestured for Albus to go through it, noting his friend’s suspicious expression, but not commenting on it.

He then led the way back into the main room where Lily had shrunk all of her furniture and had it sitting decoratively on her mantle; creating the perfect dance floor for her guests. The youngest Potter was working her way to the Wizengamot, but her true gift was in networking. No matter who Scorpius would mention, Lily was always able to double down with her own story involving the stranger. Now, it seemed, they were all in her flat.

It wasn’t long after Albus and Scorpius found themselves in the crowd of the dance floor that they lost track of one another.

“Last I saw, he was in a row with Scorp near the back door.”

Lily had been asking after her boyfriend, but once she heard her friend’s name she seemed to change topics immediately, 

“How is Scorp? Yesterday he mentioned that St. Mungo’s won’t -”

“Leave it to LP to throw a do with as many Slytherins as there are Hufflepuffs”

Lily almost spit out her drink when she realized who had embraced her, “Rosie! I can’t believe you came!”

She looked at her brother over Rose’s shoulder as she came in for a hug; mouthing the words, ‘Did you invite her?’ 

Albus shook his head back and forth in response and then took advantage of the impending awkward moment to slip away. 

“Anders - right?” Lily asked, shaking hands with the man Rose was putting on a show for, “Sorry if I got that wrong, our introduction was cut so short at the winter festival.”

Her smile was sickly sweet to match her cousin’s. “Merlin’s beard!” She dropped her pretense upon seeing Rose’s new accessory and grabbed her hand to take a closer look, “Did he mine this himself or are they really paying you that much to apparate around the world these days?”

“I think the pay is more to compensate for the lingering threat of death and cursed generations, but sure we’ll say it’s a traveler’s fee.”

The two shared a polite laugh to prove to the room that they were civil, but anyone paying attention could understand the tension in each phrase. 

“And what about you Little Potter? Charlotte mentioned you and Sander were taking some time apart.” 

Rose pulled her eyebrows together in feigned sympathy, but Lily’s mouth twisted into a smile, knowing that she was going to win the verbal sparring, “Yeah. We’re back together now though...some relationships can survive a bit of time apart.”

Aristocracy at its finest.

Scorpius was two rooms over in a heated debate with Lysander about his first attempt at the World Cup years before. 

“You can’t blame that loss on any one player though can ya? Far as I could tell you were just outmatched.”

“That’s what I keep telling him. We left our hearts on that pitch and ya were lucky to even be there.”

Lysander hadn’t even bothered to look at who’d joined their conversation. Had he taken the care, he would have recognized Anders Creevey.

“Luck is putting it strongly,” Creevey continued, “I mean for a captain to come from the Cannons back then, and to even make it on the English line-up. That must have taken true dedication.”

Scorpius seemed to pull himself up to his full height so that he could look down on Anders, “Ta,” he responded sharply, taking the glass out of Lysander’s hand and raising it in a toast, “which is why the next Cup,” he opened himself back towards the room before shouting, “We shall conquer!”

The crowd echoed his team’s motto as he finished off the drink in his hand. Scorpius understood Ander’s intended insult. The Cannons seemed to be a lost cause back before Potter was a household name, which was a large part of the appeal to Scorpius. He had led the team back to prominence and even won the European Cup two years back.

He had intended to leave the conversation there, but could feel Anders’ following behind him having more to say. What was left? Please divorce my fiance? 

Luckily, Lily was refilling her own cup when they both reached the counter. Scorpius gestured towards her before Anders could open his mouth to speak.

“Surely you’ve met Lily?”

Then he continued around the corner and disappeared into a crowd again. 

Lily stood in Anders' path, running interference. “Oh yeh, we go way back.”

The dark haired wizard shook his head with a small laugh to himself, fully aware of the run around he was being given, “Congratulations on your marks by the way.”

Lily responded with a genuine smile, knowing that if the man before her wasn’t the reason for her best mate’s misery she might actually get on with him.

Scorpius on the other hand, could live another hundred years without ever encountering the curse-breaker again. 

Over the next couple of hours he met Rose’s eyes twice across the crowded rooms and he had to remind himself that staring was rude. It was easy to forget the last few years when he looked into her green iris’, but it’d all come rushing back when Ander’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

Albus was right, he needed to just sign the papers already. Sign and they’d be out of sight and eventually out of mind. 

Except that she would never really be out of his mind. Try as he might, Scorpius had never been able to shake Rose from his thoughts. No matter who he woke up next to he was always disappointed it wasn’t her. He thought he’d done the noble thing in letting her go all those years before, but the truth of it was finally sinking in as he watched her spin around the dancefloor without him.

He’d never really let go, because a part of him always thought she’d come back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were sick of being lonely and feeling betrayed. So why not spend one night in the arms of someone they could trust?

**London, England - Present**

Rose knew going to this party was a bad idea. She managed to keep a smile through most of it and when she felt it fading she’d toss back a shot of firewhiskey. After watching Scorpius dance with the third stranger of the evening she decided she needed something stronger. More than once Anders suggested she slow down, but what did Anders know? This wasn’t his family, this wasn’t his world. 

“At least I stayed in the air my first flight!”

Charlotte joked with a giggle, but Albus fired back,

“I would hardly call hovering two feet off the ground a ‘first flight.’”

After the crowd had thinned out, most of the gang had found themselves sitting on the terrace couches, recounting Hogwarts memories. Rose was enjoying a drunken nap. She laid on one of the cushions with her feet hanging off the end, while her head rested in Ander’s lap.

“We aren’t having this debate again are we? It’s a wonder either of you finished that course.”

Rose didn’t have to open her eyes to know who had just joined the conversation. His voice would always haunt her.

“We had a few other courses together over the years, never really spoke-”

“But when she saw me looking at that Nimbus in the window she just felt compelled to warn me purchasing it would be a grave mistake.”

“Which is when he said he’d only been staring in that window for so long because I had been on the other side of it.”

Rose slowly opened her eyes to see the two blurry figures across from her sharing a kiss. Having heard that story countless times before she knew it was the Potters even though they were still just blobs. The forms started coming better into focus; Lily was sitting on Lysander’s lap in the chair next to her and Anders. Scorpius was standing at the edge of the group, probably because Rose’s feet were taking up the only other available seat.

“You two could take this story on the road, I swear you’ve got it choreographed at this point.” She rubbed at her eyes as she started sitting upright.

“Watch yourself Anders, the thorns come out when Rose gets woken from a drunken stupor.” 

She was still very much drunk, but Albus didn’t need to announce it. “Ha Ha.” She feigned laughter. 

Anders, ever the polite guest, tried to steer the conversation back on track, “How about the two of you?”

He was looking toward Lysander and Lily, which made Rose audibly snort with laughter. “Oh yes, do regale us with that tale of romance and valor...” 

She was so annoyed at her family. Why hadn’t they told Scorpius to leave? Why did they make her feel like an outsider and he got to stand there as part of the crowd? 

“Maybe you should head in, Rose. Sleep it off a bit, yeh?”

Her eyes darted to Scorpius and suddenly it made sense he was standing. Looking down on the rest of them from his Malfoy ivory tower again. So calm, so collected, so unbothered by any of her choices. 

Lily erupted in her mate’s defense, launching herself at her cousin. Lysander wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in his lap. Albus and Charlotte’s heads flung around to see Scorpius’ reaction. But Scorpius, ever the Malfoy, stood silent and still. Anders made a quick attempt to diffuse the tension.

“You know I’ve got an assignment in the States on Monday, so we should start home, love.”

He patted Rose’s leg again, but she shook him away and stood, gesturing towards the circle of people.

“You wanted to spend time with my family Anders. Here they are. The famous Albus Potter with his perfect wife - expecting their first perfect child. His darling sister and her latest conquest - actually you’re lucky to be here tonight because he’s a repeat offender and those are very rare for her.”

“Why am I being drug into this?”

Lily asked with a chuckle, buzzed enough to find Rose’s furry entertaining, but Lysander knew the two of them exchanging words was just waiting for the right spark to turn into a physical altercation. 

“What? All of a sudden Lily Potter doesn’t want to be the center of attention? Is that why you’ve spent the last three years working your way through the Cannon’s roster? Sander and Kit could trade Potter tips, or better yet we could ask Scor-”

“Rose Malfoy is judging my love life?”

Lily had gotten to her feet, no longer humored and instead taking offense. It was an observation that put Albus even more on edge. He silently motioned for Charlotte to follow him back towards the flat. One intoxicated redhead could do enough damage with their family, let alone both of them.

“Because it is still Malfoy isn’t it?”

Lysander took hold of her again before she could reach her cousin.

“And that just kills you doesn’t it?!” Rose threw back.

The rest of the group’s voices echoed onto deaf ears. Neither woman was listening to anything but each other’s insults. Lily lunged for Rose again, but missed and instead slugged Anders in the shoulder.

“Don’t touch him!”

Lysander had both arms around Lily’s waist as she struggled against his chest.

“Oh please. Like I’d want anything to do with your cheeky fiance.”

“Well you wasted no time sleeping with my husband!”

Lily managed to maneuver herself close enough to Anders to reach his wand. She had no idea what she would do with it, but a silencing charm was near the top of the list.

She took the moment to maneuver herself to reach for Anders' wand and before she wrapped her fingers around it a sudden burst of light blinded the whole group. Charlotte and Albus were able to duck behind the bar counter and avoid the main shock, but the rest had been blown clear across the terrace.   
  
  


* * *

****  
  


_**Lily’s Flat - 24 Years Old** _

__

_Lily'd never had so many people in her flat at once; music was coming from every corner and so, it seemed, were wizards._

__

_“I thought the whole point of a hen-do was to snog people other than your fiance one last time.”_

__

_Scorp asked over the music, but Lily simply shook her head as they watched Charlotte and Albus twirl around on the makeshift dance floor._

__

_“That’s the brilliance behind Charlotte’s suggestion though. ‘Oh love, wouldn’t it be wonderful if we had our do’s together?’ When in reality she didn’t trust us not to end up in some muggle prison by the end of the night.”_

__

_Scorpius and Lily laughed at the truth of the theory and then danced their way to where the drinks were sitting out._

__

_“Is it not torture having to see her around like this?”_

__

_He turned around to where Lily was looking and spotted Rose across the flat having a conversation with one of the fifty wizards he didn’t recognize. It’d been a little over a year since he and Rose split up, but they seemed to get along better now than the last year of their marriage._

__

_“It’s a strange sort of pain.” He answered plainly, “Not like getting hit by a bludger or something, it sneaks up on you. Besides, it makes me happy to see she’s happy.”_

__

_Lily scoffed before laughing in his face, “That’s bollocks. Plus, she’s faking it.”_

__

_Scorpius rolled his eyes at the youngest Potter’s pessimism. Lily had always been a fearsome thing to behold. She had an incredible wit and an impressive nose for bullshite. She also had this desire to live life to the fullest that made her bold and fearless. But it also made her quite tactless,_

__

_“Enough about your depressing love life, let’s find me a new lad.”_

__

_She wrapped her arm around his and took a sip of her drink as they whirled around the flat._

__

_“I think you’re related to every man in this room.”_

__

_They both laughed before seeming to realize simultaneously that meant that Scorpius was the only available bachelor left._

__

_“Dance?” Lily asked to avoid any awkwardness._

__

_And it wasn’t long before they seemed to get swept away in the music. Then, Scorpius got swept away by some woman or other. It didn’t bother Lily much, the music was enough to distract her. That is until she spun around and saw her ex, Kit Wood, dancing with one of Charlotte’s bridesmaids._

__

_Lily had run to her room and shut the door before her thoughts had even processed. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her bed behind her. Then, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head into them. She was angry at him for showing up, even angrier that he was having a good time - but most of all she was angry at herself for reacting to the mere sight of him. Why did he still have this pull over her? After everything he put her through a part of her was still drawn to him._

__

_“He wants to get a rise out of you.” Scorpius’ voice came softly from the desk in the corner._

__

_When Lily looked up he had already made it across the room to sit next to her._

__

_“Mission accomplished then.” She spat out, wiping frustrating tears from her cheeks._

__

_Realizing that Scorpius must’ve been taking shelter too she nudged him with her shoulder, “I thought you were happy she was happy.”_

__

_“Turns out that was bollocks.”_

__

_Lily laughed and Scorpius managed a grin before wrapping a comforting arm around the youngest Potter. She laid her head on his shoulder, then quickly scrunched her nose up._

__

_“You reek. You know that right?”_

__

_He huffed, taking his arm back to show her the stain on his shirt, “I stopped a row before ducking in here.” He started undoing the buttons, “Alcohol may have been involved in the scuffle. Rose may have asked if I was alright. I may have nodded and headed straight for your room.”_

__

_He gave up on the last few bottom buttons, too drunk to manage the hand-eye coordination._

__

_Lily let out a heavy sigh as she tried to sort out her thoughts. She was so frustrated, so hurt, so angry that someone had taken her ability to be happy._

__

_“If it wasn’t my brother’s wedding- and they weren’t the most adorable couple in England- I’d boycott the whole affair on the grounds that love’s a right scheme.”_

__

_“That sure would make the next two weeks easier wouldn’t it? I mean they are rubbing our noses in it quite a bit aren’t they?”_

__

_Lily laughed and wiped away a few more tears. Scorpius had always been able to make her smile._

__

_“Are we ever going to be happy again, ya think? Be able to see them without wanting to hex something?”_

__

_“Sometimes I feel like I’ll be stuck in emotional purgatory for the rest of my natural life.” Scorpius sighed, “I don’t know though, maybe we’re the lucky ones.”_

__

_“How do you reckon?” She asked bewildered, taking in their current surroundings on the floor, tears melting her mascara._

__

_“It was real for us wasn’t it? That’s why it hurts so damn bad.”_

__

_Lily turned to look at Scorpius, but he was staring at a spot on the floor instead. “You can’t believe that...”_

__

_Scorpius looked up and met Lily’s hazel eyes. He smiled politely to show that he accepted her compliment, but he knew she hadn’t bought it._

__

_“How could someone not love you?”_

__

_She asked and a sudden thought flew through her mind, but before it had fully processed she leaned forwards and felt her lips gently melt into his. Then her fingers were her undoing the rest of his buttons and his were tangled in her hair and then holding her waist to pull her closer to him._

__

_Neither thought about what they were doing. Neither thought about what it meant and neither considered what the consequences might be. All either of them knew was that they were tired of being heartbroken. They were sick of being lonely and feeling betrayed._

__

_So why not spend one night in the arms of someone they could trust?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Over-dramatic? He’ll fit right into this family.”

_**Hogwarts - Spring Year 5** _

__

_Scorpius sat in the history of magic classroom, leaning forward onto his books while he waited for the Professor to return and assign him his detention for the evening._

__

_“It was an honest mistake, professor. Truly. Anyone could’ve made it.”_

__

_Scorpius craned his neck to the back of the class at the sound of Rose’s voice._

__

_“I would like to believe you wouldn’t lie to me Miss Weasley.”_

__

_Professor Longbottom looked down at a speechless Rose; evidently she had been lying._

__

_“Take a seat, Professor Dippet will be by shortly. Let this be a warning Miss Weasley: Gillyweed isn’t a toy and that lake isn’t a swimming hole. You’ll do well to pass that onto your cousins as well.”_

__

_Rose slumped into a seat three rows back from Scorpius who turned quickly to the front of the room. It wasn’t until Professor Longbottom’s footsteps stopped echoing down the corridor that he decided to turn back around._

__

_“Gillyweed? Really? That was Albus’ grand idea?”_

__

_“I don’t know how I let him continually drag me into these antics.”_

__

_Rose put on her best Albus impression as she continued, “You should nick it, Rose. Longbottom’ll never suspect his favorite student. Come on Rosie, don’t be such a bore.”_

__

_She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed at herself for being so easily manipulated._

__

_“We have been missing that unique Weasley flare of late. You were always good at getting us out of trouble.”_

__

_“I had to be. The two of you were incredibly adept at getting into it.”_

__

_She laughed and he offered a smirk at the memory of their early years at Hogwarts before letting silence fill the room again. Scorpius opened his mouth, but realized he didn’t know what else to say to her. He and Rose drifted apart after their 3rd year and he wasn’t sure if she carried resentment towards him because of it._

__

_To his relief, Rose broke the silence, “I didn’t see you at the lake, what’d they catch you doing?”_

__

_Scorpius shrugged as he stood and moved back to the table Rose was sitting at. “Something I wasn’t supposed to, it seems.”_

__

_Rose rolled her eyes as she undid her blue striped tie, leaving it hanging loosely around her neck._

__

_“One of these days, Malfoy. You’re gonna realize I know you too well to believe this brick wall exterior of yours.”_

__

_Scorpius leaned against the table in front of Rose, “Spend a lot of time thinking about my exterior?”_

__

_Flirting was far from unusual for Scorpius, but flirting with Rose was a new experience. He’d only meant it as a joke, one any other girl would have brushed off or blushed at, but not Rose._

__

_Instead she stared at him intently like he was a potion she couldn’t figure out and he regretted leaning so close to her._

__

_Finally, Rose gave up the smile she’d apparently been holding back. Scorpius scratched at the back of his neck, feeling foolish for taking the moment so seriously._

__

_“I haven’t seen you in class lately.” She continued with a bright smile, “History of Magic? I think it’s the only one we have together this term.”_

__

_“I’ve not been going,” Scorpius answered with an empty chuckle, “If I wanted a ghost to explain the last 50 years to me I could just ask my father.”_

__

_Scorpius could feel tension fill the room again._

__

_“Sorry. That was supposed to be funny.”_

__

_It was in this awkward moment Scorpius realized just how little he’d actually spoken to Rose in the last two years. He took the blame for it; after all he’s the one who avoided his friends that summer. Albus was a persistent git who clawed his way back, but Rose had always been a restless spirit. Scorpius quit talking to her so she found other friends who would. Apart from the odd one here or there in front of their mutual friends or the rare meal she’d eat with Albus at the Slytherin table he didn’t think he’d said a whole paragraph to her in years. But you’d never know it looking at Rose right now; the moment he opened that door back up she was barreling through it._

__

_“You know, Longbottom didn’t get all of his gillyweed back and I’m fairly certain I’ve figured out the charm this time...maybe next lecture we can not attend class...together...”_

__

_That was the moment. Out of all the time they had spent together as friends, and all the moments they would spend as something more, Scorpius always traced falling in love with her to that classroom. When she saw his wall up and decided to climb over it._

* * *

**London, England - Present**

“Obviously, this wasn’t her intention...Is this really necessary?”

Albus twirled the quill in his hand with a huff, waiting for something to be said that was actually of note.

“She started a duel in a public setting Scorpius. The neighbors reported it so I have to take everyone’s statements-”

“It wasn’t a duel.” Scorpius cut off his friend defensively. 

A part of him understood that Albus was just doing his job, but the louder part of him (the annoyed part of him) continued badgering, “She’s your bloody sister.”

“Yeah, and she’s spending the night in hospital.”

Scorpius sank into the chair beneath him, finally taking in the gravity of the situation. He had just been released with strict orders not to fly for at least three weeks and promised his scars would be gone within the month. Lysander had been released too, but he hadn’t left Lily’s room since he found it and the same could be said for Rose. Anders and Lily were going to be held until the afternoon to make sure their bones had reset correctly. Both had broken an arm and fractured ribs.

Scorpius leaned his arms on his knees and stared forward as if he was replaying the whole incident in front of him. “You saw what happened as clear as I did. I was blown back from...I don’t know, the force of it? By the time I woke up I was in the rubble of one of Lily’s potted plants, shooting pains from my shoulder to my wrist.”

Albus sat beside his friend and tore him from his fragmented memories. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just...The healer said you wanted to talk to Anders. He’s ready for you.”

Rose flattened her blouse as she spoke and seemed to swallow a second sentence instead of speak it.

“Of course.”

Albus headed towards Anders’ ward and Rose turned to follow. He came to a slow stop and turned back to his cousin, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Rosie, but I have to speak to him alone.”

She nodded and let Albus continue forward without her. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself and slumped into the sofa lounge near the wall. 

If it had been family, they would have sat closer. They would have put an arm around her and told her everything would be alright. But Scorpius sat as stoically as she had, unsure if there were even words to offer.

“I hate being called Rosie,” she muttered.

“I know.” Scorpius picked at a callous on his palm.

They sat staring at the floor for another minute or so before Rose spoke again, “Our last assignment...before Brazil. There was this dig at some Cambodian temple, a bunch of rubble really…”

“I should have just left, let you enjoy the night with your family...” Scorpius tried to apologize, but Rose ignored him, continuing her story.

“They found a new tunnel underground and wanted us to make sure there weren’t any hexes or curses set. It barely took him an hour - he can be so cocky.”

He couldn’t figure out her tone. The memory seemed to force a smile on her face.

“We’d spent so much time dealing with ancient hexes it’s like we forgot about modern dangers. A muggle had been living in the ruins. He thought we were trying to take his home so he attacked us. He got Anders’ wand - I don’t think he even knew what it was, but he held it to my throat.”

Her left hand went instinctively to her neck, like she could still feel the wand against it. Then, she gave a half-hearted laugh. “Did you know Anders got Outstanding marks in non-verbal spells? Lucky for me.” 

She dropped her hand and turned to meet Scorpius’ gaze. “He’s had a protection spell on his wand since. I never thought much of it, but it does seem a tad over-dramatic in this context.”

“Over-dramatic? He’ll fit right into this family.” The words escaped Scorpius’ lips as quickly as he thought them. 

Rose turned to look at him again and for a moment Scorpius was afraid he’d ruined everything all over again, but then she laughed. Not a chuckle or a snicker, but a full blown laugh that reached all the way to her eyes. Scorpius found himself slowly breaking as well and soon they were both cracking up in the middle of the hospital. Watching Rose’s smile light up her face made Scorpius realize that it was the first real conversation they’d had since she came back.

Then, watching her brush an escaped curl back behind her ear as she reigned back her composure, he remembered why that was. He felt his stomach flip over and scratched the back of his neck, “Lily was out of line last night -”

“I was out of line too. I can’t believe I even said what I did…” She had a small smile still there to bolster her apology. 

Scorpius felt his stomach flip again and so he stared back down at his callous. “I have to admit, it was nice to see a bit of that fire again; worth the three weeks off my broom.”

Rose laughed another genuine laugh, which made Scorpius join in with a smile.

“It’s a mercy Anders’ wand went off when it did. There’s no telling what Lily and I would’ve done to each other.”

“Oh, I remember our sixth year well enough to believe that. Though I believe only Lily ended up serving her detention for that impromptu duel.”

They both grinned before retreating their eyes again.

“If it has to be said again, there’s never been anything between us. That night,” His eyes tracked the different bodies that moved around the hall in case one was eavesdropping. His night with Lily was something they’d managed to keep out of the press and he wanted to keep it that way. “It was a desperate attempt to feel something other than hollow.”

“I only told you to be honest, we never kept things from each other...” Scorpius looked down at his hands, “It wasn’t meant to be spiteful.”

A silence filled the space between them and Scorpius waited for Rose to fill it, but instead she let it linger. 

“This divorce business though,” He started a glance in her direction, “I think all I’ve been since you returned is spiteful, so I do apologize. I suppose I just love you too much to-”

“Loved.” 

Rose countered and their eyes met again.

“What?”

“You said you love me too much, but you meant…” 

Rose’s sentence trailed off as the truth set in and they fell into silence once more, just reading one another’s expressions.

“Mr. Malfoy? - I’m sorry am I interrupting?”

It wasn’t until Scorpius pulled himself away from Rose that he realized how close he had even been.

He quickly stood and put his hand out for the Healer to shake, “What can I do for you?”

“I was going to send you an owl, but then I saw you sitting there and figured I’d save the parchment. There are some forms that could use your signature, your father-”

“Of course.” Scorpius gestured towards the front desk attempting to evade the conversation going any deeper.

He didn’t make it three steps before he felt Rose grab his arm.

“Is Draco here?” She was clearly confused, but while his choice in lovers was an unpleasant subject, this was one he had hardly faced himself.

“No. It’s an old...from a while, just some paperwork so…” He shrugged and gave a soft smile to try and convince her to let go.

“Scorpius you can tell me. I was wrong, okay? You are a part of this family. I...we’re here for you..”

Albus came around the opposite corner and Rose turned to the footsteps. By the time she turned back, Scorpius had escaped down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On the other hand, how bad can the consequences really be?"

**The Green Dragon, London - Present**

Anders wasn’t sure he’d ever be invited to another family gathering after helping send half of Rose’s family to hospital. So when Albus asked if they wanted to go out as a welcome home for Rose’s brother, Hugo he accepted graciously. 

He apologized profusely for having put Albus and his wife through that, but Albus waved him off. “It’s not a party until something’s set on fire - right Rose?” 

She gave him a visibly fake smile to let him know he wasn’t funny. It must’ve been a reference to some other Potter/Weasley fiasco, but the conversation moved too quickly for him to ask about it further. That seemed to be pretty typical for his interactions with her family. They had so many inside jokes and references to people he didn’t know or shops he’d not been in that he spent most conversations just trying to keep up. 

“And look at ‘ya, there’s not even a scratch on ya.” Albus assured Anders from across the booth.

“Even so, if there’s any chance you got a dark curse on you there’s not a country in the wizarding world that will let you in their boundaries.”

Hugo would know, he’d spent the last three months abroad with the International Confederation of Wizards.

“Actually, a wizard at a dig in Arizona last year-”

“No. We’re not spending the night talking about legal precedents.” Albus pleaded, not wanting to spend his one night out discussing facts and figures. 

Rose leaned back in the booth with a huff, “I happen to find legal precedents fascinating. Not all of us spent our time at Hogwarts colluding with the house ghosts.”

The brunette wrinkled his nose, “I seem to recall a fair bit of collusion on your part, Miss Granger-Weasley.”

Anders perked up at this insinuation, “Oh do tell. I’ve been waiting weeks to hear some dirt on our Rose.”

She buried her head in her hands, but Albus and Hugo wasted no time diving in. They told three different stories of her near-detentions in their first few years at Hogwarts and he could see her shoulders tense at every mention of the Headmaster’s office. Anders felt himself withdrawing from the other’s laughter. The Rose they described sounded wild, reckless even - that wasn’t the Rose he knew from school or the Rose he’d fallen in love with years later. He never would have imagined she was taking part in the mischief they described. 

“She always got away with it in the end though. Always able to talk her way out of it. We used that to our advantage whenever possible, of course.”

He grinned, easing back into the laughter - that definitely sounded like his Rose. He turned to her, but she was turned away, glancing across the room. Anders followed her eyes to the blonde flirting with the woman behind the bar. 

“Tell him the one where you three nicked the map from Jamey.”

Suddenly Anders' attention was back on the two men across the booth from him, “Three?” 

“What’s that?” Rose asked, as she also rejoined the conversation.

Anders looked around the booth to Albus, “It’s just…” He regretted having asked the question,“for some reason I thought you were talking about you and Rose this whole time.”

There was no mystery who the third person had been. 

He wanted to be okay with the realization. He asked to hear these stories after all and her first marriage had never been a secret, though it was becoming painfully clear how much she’d been omitting. 

“What did Rose set fire to?” Anders asked about the earlier comment he’d let slide, his curiosity starting to eat at him. 

“How ‘bout Hugo tells us more about New York. Anders is headed out there and I’m sure-” 

“It was the Astronomy tower wasn’t it?” 

Rose made her best effort to change the subject, but he was determined. No one was ever held accountable for what was eventually labeled an accident (even though anyone who listened to gossip knew Scorpius Malfoy had been in the tower with a girl that night). 

“You know what, I don’t even remember...Hogwarts was so long ago, ya know? What house was I in again?” Albus rambled on before taking a long drink from the bottle he’d been gripping tightly feeling the tension start to rise.

“I think I’m going to get some air.”

Anders stood and made his way to the back of the pub, hearing the heels of Rose’s favorite yellow shoes follow after him. The sound was so familiar, unfortunately, the woman in them was becoming more of a stranger.

“Anders. Anders wait, please.”

She called after him, but he didn’t stop until he’d made it outside and even then he only froze because he had intruded on someone else’s argument. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Scorpius! She told me to go! She did this!” Lysander Scamander’s arms were flailing about in a way that made Anders assume he’d had a few drinks before even arriving, which was probably why Scorpius had kept him outside. “And what? She’s changed her mind again? Now she wants to talk so I’m supposed to just jump at the chance?”

“You would jump at the chance if you weren’t so legless.” Scorpius shrugged, unbothered by the volume of the man’s voice or continuous pacing.

The door closed behind Rose and all three men turned toward the noise. Anders’ gaze tried to meet his fiance’s, but she seemed to look through him - or rather, as he turned to follow her eyes again, passed him. 

She must’ve noticed him noticing her because her glance shot back to him, “Anders come back inside and talk to me.”

“It’s a bloody trap, mate! Don’t let her-”

“Apologies.” Scorpius tucked his wand back in his pocket. He must’ve cast a silencing charm because the rest of Lysander’s rant wasn’t audible, though his mouth kept racing. “He’s annoyingly affable when not pissed drunk and heartbroken.” 

Scorpius stood for a moment of silence that was awkward to everyone except him nodding a couple times, seeming to agree with something he’d thought to himself.

“Right then. Suppose we’ll be off.” 

He took Lysander by the arm and both disappeared, sending the leaves around their feet spinning in the gust of magic. 

“Will you even let me explain?” Rose asked not even sure of what her explanation would be if given the chance.

“Explain what? Explain how you neglected to mention that you’ve been close to Scorpius since you were ten years old? Explain how you went from some reckless sixth year sending Hogwarts up in flames to the woman I fell in love with?”

“It was one measly tower and it was an accident.”

“Marrying him wasn’t an accident.” It wasn’t a question. “You promised you told me everything. You swore you weren’t hiding anything else.”

“I’ve not hid-” 

“You’re still going to pretend that you married him out of some impulsive, reckless decision?” He threw his arms in the air as Lysander had done moments before, “Like I didn’t just sit there and listen to story after story about you falling in love with him?”

She tried to interject again, but he waved his hands to shut her down. 

“Stop. Just stop.” He let out a heavy sigh, coming to terms with a truth he’d been explaining away for months, “You know, I thought you’d let him go. I thought you moved past him, but you’re as hung up on him as he is with you.”

“I’m not. I love you Anders. I want to be married to you.”

“Then why are you still married to him?”

He disapperated before Rose could call after him. 

* * *

_**Hogwarts - Spring Year 6** _

__

_“Would you just-”_

__

_“No”_

__

_“That’s not going to-”_

__

_“There.”_

__

_Rose beamed as she stared down at the tiny flame hovering over the table. Scorpius bent down to get a closer look, probably eager to tell her what she’d done wrong. However, Rose was the one in an advanced divination course so she was confident she knew more than him about pyromancy._

__

_“And what? You just stare at it until you see the future?”_

__

_“You sound like my mother.” Rose bent down to have the same view, “Divination isn’t about making predictions, it’s for gaining insight.”_

__

_“And the difference is?”_

__

_They exchanged a smile, watching each other through the flickering flame._

__

_“Focus.”_

__

_She pointed at her eyes and then at the ember and he did as instructed._

__

_“Hold a question in your mind.” She tried to think of her herself as she continued, “Or an emotion,” she watched the flame flicker for a moment, but then found herself watching him instead, “or a person.”_

__

_She’d been watching him a lot lately now that she thought about it. The way he’d straighten his posture when he was trying to not show frustration or tighten his jaw rather than give his opinion. Her eyes traced over his jawline before resting on his lips. They were moving, but rather than hearing his words she felt them tickle at her throat, then whisper against her ear._

__

_She could feel her heart starting to race at the feel of his touch though he was still an arms length away and she leaned into the phantom embrace._

__

_Then a faint whisper called her name and she felt herself pulled toward it. Away from the warmth of the flame, away from the heat of his touch, away from-_

__

_“Rose!”_

__

_Scorpius was pulling her to the door as she watched the once tiny flame engulf the table it hovered over. Then it started for the chairs and soon was at the curtains._

__

_Before the young Granger-Weasley knew what was happening, the window burst open and orange and red started to overwhelm the cool blue of the night’s sky._

__

_Scorpius pulled his wand and started putting out the flames licking their way towards the door and Rose too quickly began extinguishing all that she could._

__

_Together they managed to douse the flames back to a small flickering ember and, to be certain it didn’t catch again, Rose stomped on it with her boot._

__

_“That was cool and all, but it didn’t really answer my question.” Scorpius scratched at the back of his neck._

__

_Rose found herself laughing and then laughing harder at the idea of laughing after what they’d just done. She shook the curtains a bit, seeing that the left half now only hung to the windowsill instead of to the floor._

__

_“I’m going to fail my N.E.W.T.”_

_Scorpius kicked at the remnants of the table with a chuckle and Rose found her eyes watching him again. Her mind drifted back to the feel of his lips on her skin, the sound of his whisper in her ear._

__

_She met him in the middle of the room, the smell of burnt fabric and wood surrounding them._

__

_“Hey…”_

__

_He furrowed his brow at her, surely confused by a greeting in the middle of their conversation, “Hello?” He both answered and asked._

__

_Rose hesitated for a moment, considering the risk of rejection, but her curiosity was always going to win out. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him against her, melting her lips to his._

__

_He pressed into the kiss further. His hand snaking around to the small of her back and the fire of his touch made her shiver._

__

_“We should go.” He whispered against her cheek._

__

_“Sorry. I shouldn’t’ve...I just-”_

__

_“No no.” he smiled, calming her initial fear, “We can definitely snog more if you’d like,” He laughed, brushing her hair from her eyes, “we just can’t carry on here much longer. Someone will have seen what’s happened.”_

__

_She let out a sigh of relief and looked down at their hands, which she just realized were holding on to one another._

__

_“Oh. Yeah. Good point. Consequences and all that.”_

__

_They both laughed again, neither really sure what to do next. He tapped his pointer finger on the desk beside him before shrugging,_

__

_“On the other hand, how bad can the consequences really be?”_

_And just like that he was snogging her again, backing into the desk he’d been tapping on and nearly tripping over the one that was half-disintegrated._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could never be a stranger to me, Rose.”

_**Malfoy Manor - Hogwarts Year 7** _

__

_Rose coughed away the floo powder from her face. She was so excited to get her apparition license in another month. Scorpius had already gotten his and Albus had been aparating for two months now. The fog started to lift and she felt a hand take hers and lead her towards the open foyer. She couldn’t help but stare up as Scorpius pulled her further across the room._

__

_“It’s just the two of you?” Rose asked gobsmacked, “In this whole estate?”_

__

_She knew the Malfoys had wealth, but the manor was a whole new level of grandeur. Reaching the ceiling would require a broomstick, the moldings alone made her gawk._

__

_Scorpius tugged at Rose’s arm and they hurried around a corner, slipping behind one of the massive columns that framed the archway. Her back was against the stone wall when he put an arm out to block her peeking around the corner. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Scorpius held his finger up urging her to keep quiet. Then, once he saw enough concern flash across her eyes he cracked a smile._

__

_Rose smacked his shoulder, “That wasn’t funny!” Of course it was funny, so she finally gave up the smile she’d been withholding._

__

_“You can relax. My father is in Florence for another week.”_

__

_He leaned in and kissed her, the arm that had been blocking her exit was now holding her cheek as the kiss deepened. Rose melted into the exchange so simply that she’d almost forgotten she was upset with him for teasing her._

__

_Then something else occurred to her, “Wait…” she tried to interject between kisses, “Christmas is next week, Scorpius.”_

__

_“And?” He asked in an unbothered tone, giving up on her lips since she insisted on talking and instead kissing a trail down the nape of her neck._

__

_“Will you be joining him in Florence, then?”_

__

_He finally gave up, resting his forehead on her shoulder._

__

_“My father is not where I hoped this conversation would be going.”_

__

_Rose tiled his chin to look up at her and brushed the longer hair out of Scorpius’ eyes so she could look into them. She knew what he had on his mind, but she also knew it was just a way of avoiding her questions._

_Scorpius hated discussing his family. She was surprised he even agreed to bring her to the manor, though she had said it was the only way she’d see him over the holiday break._

__

_She noticed the grand staircase in the distance. “What’s up there?”_

__

_Scorpius craned his neck behind him to see where she had gestured._

__

_“Come on then.”_

__

_He mumbled before taking Rose by the hand again and walking her passed the family portraits in the foyer, passed the library, and up the stairs. He made a sharp left once they reached the top and stopped at a door that was almost three times the size of the man who stopped in front of it. He seemed to hesitate before pushing the heavy door open and motioned for Rose to go inside._

__

_She was still in awe again looking about the bedroom. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall with a couch and chair pointed towards it. Four bookshelves lined one of the walls, reaching nearly to the ceiling. There were paintings hung all about the room so it was by no means empty, but Rose found it oddly impersonal. She’d known Scorpius for years, but nothing about this space made her think of him._

__

_“Not what you expected?”_

__

_Scorpius was leaning against one of the posts of his bed with his arms crossed, uncomfortable though he tried to hide it._

__

_Rose gave him a reassuring smile. “Albus had me convinced you were why the Slytherin dorms were in such disarray so now I’m just doubting everything else he’s told me.”_

__

_She wandered over to the window, looking out at the garden and the nearby fountain. There was a light layer of snow that dusted the setting and she was able to place the right word to describe the manor: cold._

__

_“What other lies has Potter been spinning?” Scorpius teased, stepping behind Rose and wrapping his arms around her waist._

__

_“Well for one he said the Cup loss fifth year was definitely your fault.”_

__

_“Oh did he?” Scorpius started tracing his kisses again, this time starting at her collar bone._

__

_“Second year he told me The Hinkypunks was your favorite band.”_

__

_“He’s jealous that I have Hawthorn & Laurel on vinyl”_

_“He blames you for the potions contest in sixth year. Said you brewed the amortentia too fast and it lost its sheen in a matter of minutes before exploding.”_

__

_“That one’s actually true.” He responded with a soft laugh. “Wasn’t so bad though, the whole dungeon smelled like a storm had just come through for a week after that.”_

__

_Her attention was peaked knowing the connection between that particular potion and scents, “What did you smell during the final, then? When you brewed it proper?”_

__

_He didn’t answer her, but also wasn’t tracing kisses anymore. She looked down at their intertwined fingers to make sure he hadn’t disappeared anywhere except into his mind._

__

_“For me it was parchment and something earthy...pine maybe.”_

__

_He kissed her shoulder and melted her fears away, “You know when spring’s just started...when you're out at night and can still smell the frost?” his fingers brushed her hair over her shoulder so he could kiss just under her ear, “well that and lavender.”_

__

_His whisper made her shiver and she breathed in sharply, smelling the floral scent of her hair mixed with the woodsy aroma that always followed Scorpius around._

__

_It hadn’t taken long for Rose to fall for Scorpius, but until that night she wasn’t sure if he had felt the same way or if their attraction was simply something physical. He could be so reserved that she learned not to take his words as indicators. Instead she used moments like this, parts of him he’d only let her see._

__

_Maybe this room was more like Scorpius than she originally thought; displaying only what he wanted you to see. Even the windows were tinted and hard to fully see into, but there was one he kept cracked open. Just one._

* * *

**London, England - Present**

The chill in the night air made Rose shiver and she cursed at herself for not trying harder to stop Anders from running off like he had. 

She sat on the curb, taking a deep breath to keep tears from spilling out. Why had she agreed to come out tonight? Why had she agreed to stay in London as long as they had? 

Suddenly she heard something rustling the leaves behind her and she turned to see Scorpius had returned and was kicking around at the ground a few yards away. 

“You dropped your baggage off and’ve come back for a pint, then?”

“I assure you he’s well cared for,” Scorpius smirked to himself, putting his hands in his pockets, “didn’t have his wand on him. The locator spell brought me back here.” 

He bent down before standing back to his full height and holding out the crafted wood, proud to have found it, “What about your bloke? He coming back?”

Rose rolled her eyes rather than answer his question. 

He sat next to her and flipped the wand between his fingers before tucking it in the inside pocket of his overcoat. “You’ll want to head out soon.”

She let out a deep breath before responding through her exhaustion, “You don’t have any idea what I want so don’t-”

“There’s press out front.” He interrupted, “Usually takes them longer to find us. Someone must’ve heard Sander shouting.”

Rose turned to the pub, not sure that she trusted his word.

“Do you really not hear them?”

He must’ve seen the suspicion on her face, but Rose was too worn to care about his feelings so she shrugged, “It all just sounds like London to me.”

Of course, once she listened closer, it was easy to spot. A group of people mumbling incoherently, shuffling their feet and the clicks of cameras testing their light. For a moment the noise was comforting, familiar even. That murmur used to be a constant shadow in their lives; at the pitch, leaving a pub, walking through hogsmeade, there was a time she couldn’t make a decision that someone read about the next day. 

And then she left, and her decisions weren’t anyone’s business anymore. 

“Come on, then. I’ve something to show you.”

He stood to his feet and reached a hand out to help her rise, but instead she wrinkled her nose and shook her head, “You’re having a laugh.”

Then, remembering the mess of cameras a building away she stood and whisper shouted, “I’m not just going to apparate to Godric knows where with you in the middle of the night.”

“It’s barely eleven.” He looked at her incredulously, “Come on, where’s that perplexing sense of adventure?”

Against her own judgement, Rose found herself accepting his hand and with a ‘crack’ the wall they were facing turned from the cheerful red brick to a somber grey paint.

Rose turned around slowly, inspecting the room they appeared into. She knew where they were within moments, but had to reconcile her memory with the current surroundings. The paintings that once lined the walls were now sitting on the floor against an empty bookcase. The only light came in through the windows, one of which was open.

“Your father’s not well is he?”

She turned to Scorpius, but he didn’t answer her. Instead he walked towards the fireplace, pulling two wands from his coat. He sat the one that didn’t belong to him on the table before bending down. 

Rose had to follow after him to see around the furniture and spot Lysander asleep on the sofa. His leg had been hanging off and Scorpius was bent over to put it back in place. 

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it.”

She wanted to be upset with him for hiding away in his mind again, but then she watched him watch Lysander and for a moment she saw past her own complicated affairs. 

“Was this my fault? Because of what I said the other night?”

“No, LP’s the one who broke it off. Something must’ve spooked her.” Scorpius shook his head before nodding towards the door and ushering Rose out of the room.

He continued as they walked, “She’s been with her brother out in Romania for the past week. Now she’s saying she’ll only talk to Sander, but Sander’s refusing to speak with her. They’re a mess.”

Scorpius shut the bedroom door behind them and started down the darkened hall and Rose had to jog a couple steps to catch up to his long stride. 

“You’re a good friend.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, “to both of them.”

Scorpius stopped walking and Rose held her hand up to stop him before he even started to defend himself again. “That wasn’t a slight...I meant it genuinely.”

He responded with a soft smile before continuing down the hall. They turned into a room she’d never been in before (even if she had she doubted that she’d recognize it now). There was a group of furniture in the corner covered in white sheets. The opposite corner, near the only bookshelf that still held books, there stood the oak desk from their cottage in Chudley. She recognized the leather brown chair that sat behind it too. 

“You’re staying with Albus to be closer to St. Mungo’s, yeah?”

He sat on the desk, his feet dangling just above the floor. 

“I sold the cottage last year, but couldn’t bring myself to move back here yet. Not while he was still…” He paused and looked out the window for a moment to compose himself, “This place was never home to me.”

Anyone else might’ve stopped at his apathy, but Rose had learned long ago to see past that. To see the way his eyebrows pulled together for a moment while he tried to keep his face expressionless. The way his fingers tapped lightly on the desk so there would be something to listen to other than his thoughts. 

“Anyways...these should be sorted now.” 

He held out a stack of papers for her to accept. Flipping through them she saw his signature on the bottom of every page. 

There it was.

That’s what she’d been after all this time. 

So why did she feel so empty?

Meeting his eyes again gave her the answer she’d already known. The eyes that met hers weren’t the cavallier Malfoy from Albus’s flat or the antagonizing Malfoy from Lily’s party. All his pretense had crumbled back to the lonely boy Rose found in fifth year detention. 

She laid the folder back on the desk before pushing herself up to sit next to him.

“I hate this…” She took a deep breath and wiped a tear before it rolled down her cheek, “I hate that you’re hurting. I hate that I’m a part of what’s hurting you. I hate that I feel like a stranger in your life.”

“You could never be a stranger to me, Rose.” 

It seemed like hours passed in the glance they shared; silence hanging in the distance between them. Then, in an instant, there was no space separating them at all. His lips were as soft as she remembered and for a moment she was 17 again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if there’s one thing you know, it’s your way out.”

_**Chudley, England - 23 Years Old** _

__

_Scorpius sat on the corner of their coffee table, pulling off his boots and padding from the match that evening. He brushed his hair out of his face with his forearm, realizing how long it had gotten and added a haircut to his list of things to have done._

__

_“Are you kidding me with this shite Scorpius? What? Is sending me an owl too subtle for ya?” There was barely time to turn towards Rose before she flung a newspaper at him._

__

_He had to take a deep breath to simmer the agitation of her dramatic entrance before pulling the paper far enough away to read: ‘Thorns Coming Out: Rose Weasley’s Marriage in Disarray’. Next to the headline there was a photo of the two of them leaving some party or other arm in arm. Every 6 seconds the photo tore in half so each of them were on opposite sides of the divide._

__

_“This is my fault, is it?”_

__

_She tore it back from him and folded the page in half to get a better look at the article._

__

_“The new Cannons captain is quoted answering,_ “I haven’t seen my wife in over a month. If you call that going well then sure, we’re brilliant.” This reporter was left to wonder, does absence make the heart grow fonder? Or is Malfoy out of sight and out of Mrs. Malfoy’s mind?”

_Scorpius smirked at the ridiculousness of the sentence she’d just read. The serious tone in which Rose was reading it only added to the absurdity._

__

_However his wife wasn’t as amused. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly waiting for an explanation._

__

_He held his hands out like he was waiting for someone to pass him a quaffle, “That doesn’t even sound like me.”_

__

_“Oh? So you didn’t go out and get pissed with Finn and Dawsey last night, then?” She asked in a way that told him she already knew the answer._

__

_He knew his blank stare wasn’t the answer she wanted. He also knew it would probably only enrage her further, but something in him simply didn’t care anymore. He’d spent a night out with his mates to celebrate being promoted to captain, an achievement which she’d glossed over in reading that article._

__

_“The last few months have been hard enough between us, but now you’ve made it a public display!”_

__

_“We’ve always been a public display.” Scorpius shrugged as he stood up from the table, gathering his equipment in his arms._

__

_It was difficult for him to understand what she was actually upset about. Rose’s emotions were constant, but never precise. Navigating them had become an artform of which he was usually proud to do well, however, the last couple of years had worn his patience._

__

_“Look...I’m sorry okay. I just want to talk.”_

__

_And just like that, they were supposed to be finished with anger and move on to contrition._

__

_He walked back to their bedroom. When he got there Rose had already apparated in and was waiting again. At least her posture was less aggressive this entrance._

__

_“When did you build this wall back up?”_

__

_“Between your fall in Florence and that summer in Nepal.” Scorpius continued about his work as if Rose wasn’t standing there, just like she hadn’t been the past two months._

__

_He let his gear fall to the ground, dried mud scattering about the floor. Then he turned towards the mirror and examined his face for any scrapes or cuts. He had gotten caught up in a skirmish between himself, his teammate Finn, and a couple of Puddlemere chasers mid-game that he was certain left a mark._

__

_“We’re back to this then? Are you never going to forgive me for taking this job?”_

__

_He could see Rose’s hurt expression in the reflection over his shoulder and was sure to keep his expression vague as he turned around._

__

_“I’m not fighting about this again.”_

__

_“Again?” She asked incredulously moving toward him, “When have we ever fought Scorpius? All I want is to do is argue - about anything! But no, you don’t get angry. That just wouldn’t be proper would it? No, you were raised better than that, yeah?”_

__

_“Now you’re blatantly trying to get a rise from me. Has that ever worked before?”_

__

_Rose didn’t answer and instead grabbed the shoulders of his shirt, pulling him into a fierce kiss. He fell into it at first, wrapping a hand around her waist and another holding her cheek. Then, as suddenly as it started Scorpius pulled away - but only so their lips parted and he could catch his breath._

__

_“I miss you.” She breathed against his cheek. He started to pull away further, but felt Rose held her hand against his. “Please...I just want to be okay again.”_

__

_“We’re not ok, Rose.”_

__

_The words fell from his lips before he’d even fully processed them for himself, but in hearing them he was certain of their truth._

__

_He peeled himself away from her lavender scent and seductive touch and leaned on the dresser behind them._

__

_Rose’s eyes were growing red as tears started rolling down her cheeks, “Do you even want us to be?”_

__

_She made it sound like the answer was so obvious, so simple. As if all they had to do was choose to be happy and they could somehow conjure that future together. And he knew better than to expect that she’d understand the complexities of life when she’d never been subjected to them._

__

_Rose was in control of her life. She always had been. It was one of the most attractive qualities she possessed. Never for a moment did she seem to doubt that she could have anything, make anything, or be anything and life only reinforced that belief. She’d been raised to see her potential._

__

_Life taught Scorpius a different lesson. He was raised to see his shortcomings. Instead of being given opportunities he experienced the randomness of loss. Instead of self-confidence he acquired self-reliance. The humility of grief was a constant reminder that Scorpius wasn’t in control of anything._

__

_“I leave for Alexandria in a week,” she leaned next to him, intertwining her fingers with her husband’s, “come with me.”_

__

_Her head rested against his shoulder as they stared down at their tangled fingers._

__

_He could hear her restlessness. She was tired of her family and of the press and of this life that she’d outgrown._

__

_But he couldn’t risk change. He’d made a name for himself outside of his father. He’d made a family in London that he could depend on. He couldn’t give up everything just to spend his life chasing after her._

__

_“The Cup’s a year away.” He gave as an excuse, hearing his father’s hollow tone, “When I’m not playing for the Cannons I’m training with England.”_   
  


_“Fine.” She suddenly pulled her hand away, wiping tears out of her eyes and moving back across the room to be physically as distant as they felt. “You just keep pushing me away. That’s a great plan.”_

__

_“Why would I ever need to push you away?” He laughed in an empty sort of way, “you run off every chance you’re given.”_

__

_He’d been too bold, thinking he could overcome fate. That vows and promises would hold her in place. No, she was in control of her life. He’d accepted that a long time ago._

__

_“If you want out, Rose. I wish you’d just say so.”_

* * *

**London, England - Present**

“I should go.” 

The logical part of Rose whispered against Scorpius’s ear, but she didn’t make any attempts to leave. Instead, she kissed him again.

There were so many emotions coursing through her, but the only one she seemed able to focus on was how much she wanted him. 

This moment was always inevitable; she knew all it would take was the opportunity and she could fall right back into his arms and feel wanted and safe and complete. She knew better than to go with him. She knew better than to stay in London like she had. 

His thumb traced down her jaw and the touch set her skin on fire. She pulled on his jacket to bring him even closer before changing course and pulling his jacket off instead. 

Wait. 

What was she doing?

“Really though,” Her rational side won out again and she put her hands against his chest to keep herself from melting back into him, “it’s best that I go.”

They both took a moment to catch their breath before Rose stood from the desk, needing to put even more distance between them. 

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair a couple times to smooth the places her fingers had sent it in different directions.

“All right then.” 

He stood and picked his overcoat from the floor, folding it over his arm before passing by her on the way to the door.

“All right then?” She laughed to herself, suddenly feeling foolish for expecting him to put up some sort of resistance, “of course that’s all you’d have to say...” 

Her humor quickly turned to agitation. In the time it’d taken her to taste the brandy on his tongue she’d rethought her entire relationship; maybe Anders had been right and she was still hung up on her ex-husband, maybe they hadn’t given themselves a fair shot their first time around and they could work harder and make it really work. 

But there he was running for the door. Unwilling to even fight with her...let alone fight for her.

“Do you even know how infuriating you are?!” something in her had simply snapped, “That you can kiss me like that, then just show me to the door as if it didn’t mean anything!”

“What would you like it to have meant?” Scorpius huffed before laying his coat on the back of a chair near the exit.

“Don’t do that! Don’t turn this around on me rather than answer the question.” She called after him, having played too many Malfoy games to fall at the first hurdle.

“There isn’t an answer to your question.” His words came out faster than the ones before as his temper began to truly be tested. “What did that mean? It meant you felt something for me. For a moment.” He took a step toward her and put one of his hands in his pocket, “And then that moment ended and you felt guilty or scared or nothing at all anymore…”

“So forgive my indifference, but I’ve learned not to put much stock into something as fickle as your feelings.” His shrug conveyed more than his words.

And she knew it wasn’t fair to expect him to hear it in himself; how much he sounded like his father. She knew he was grieving and a part of her understood pushing him wasn’t helping, but she couldn’t be bothered with reason anymore. Her emotions were the ones in control.

“I swear I’ll never understand you. How none of this seems to affect you.” Her tone wasn’t angry anymore. All her frustration had boiled away and she was just left with feeling hurt and alone. “This…” she gestured her hand up and down at him, “This is like talking to a ghost.”

He laughed in a way that made him seem superior to the conversation she was forcing him to take part in, “You disappear for the better part of a decade and I’m the ghost?”

“You told me to go.” 

“You were already gone!”

His sudden shout sent a chill through Rose and she took a step back even though he hadn’t moved toward her. She could count on one hand the number of times she’d heard Scorpius raise his voice and none of them had ever been at her. 

Once the initial shock passed through her she felt herself let out a breathe she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

He put a hand in his pocket again as he tried to reign his frustration back in. He tapped on the arm of the chair before moving toward her again.

“Even so…” His hand reached out before dropping, seeming to decide against both the gesture and his words. 

He shuffled his feet, unsure of how or maybe even if to continue. Rose decided for him when she took his hand in hers. He smiled watching their fingers intertwine before his glance traced up her figure to meet her eyes again. 

Taking a deep breath in and brushing a curl out of her face, he started again, “Even so I went after yo-”

But something distracted him from his second attempt.

Rose followed his eyes to her hip where the end of her wand started to glow a bright blue through her pocket. “That’s Anders...” 

She used her elbow to wipe her face before tucking another stray wave behind her ear, “He’s leaving for the States tomorrow...”

“Well,” Rose felt his guard shoot back up as he dropped her hand and turned to the door again, “if there’s one thing you know, it’s your way out.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d spent too many years being bitter about the past and Rose was starting to wonder if Lily wasn’t one of the few people who’d truly be able to understand her dilemma.

**Number 7 Finsbury Park - Present**

“Enough with the silent treatment. ‘Sander you’ve never gone more than a minute without talking. You love talking. We both do- talking is one of our favorite hobbies!”

It had taken Rose over a week to find the courage to speak with Scorpius after the way they left their last conversation, but, when she heard Lily’s unmistakable ranting, she quickly retracted her hand that had been ready to knock on the front door.

“That’s just great Scamander - apparate away! Very mature!”

Rose glanced at the side window, which was open enough to let a breeze in. Lily was pacing with her arms on her hips and Albus had a heavy chest in his arms. He sat it down to reach out and comfort his sister. His voice was at a normal volume, so Rose wasn’t able to make out more than a mumble.

Lily, however, had a different normal, ““How can you possibly know that? You’ve no idea what I have to say to him.”

Albus responded with an irritated expression before also apparating away with the chest still in his arms. Then, someone else suddenly had Lily’s attention because she spun around on her heels towards the front door.

“If he’s upset with me then he’s welcome to shout. But it’s been weeks! This hiding away nonsense has got to stop.”

Suddenly the door was yanked open and Rose could hear Scorpius’ all too familiar voice, “You don’t get to dictate how he responds.”

The youngest Potter huffed and sat forcefully onto the couch before crossing her legs. She didn't seem to have any interest in leaving.

It wasn’t until Scorpius moved to take a step outside that he spotted Rose, still frozen at the threshold. 

“What are you doing here?" He seemed truly confused to see her.

She couldn’t seem to put any words together. What she wanted to say was that she came to apologize. For fighting with him. For kissing him. For leaving in the middle of a conversation like she had.

She knew there was still so much to say between them, but, staring at him again none of her planned words seemed good enough to convey her feelings.

Anders apologized the moment they reconnected. He always had the words.  
  
When she told him Scorpius signed the divorce papers he wrapped her in an embrace so tight she wasn’t sure he’d ever let her go.

He told her to pick a date. To start the wedding planning. He was so excitable and relieved and eager to move their relationship forward that Rose couldn’t bring herself to tell him about her sudden doubts. And she did love him. 

So she smiled and agreed and promised to visit him soon. Then she went to her brother’s and cried. She cried for what seemed like days, but, when Hugo came in to check on her he confirmed it had been mere hours. He didn’t push her for answers when he poked his head in, he simply asked if there was anything he could do to help. 

But there wasn’t anything anyone could do. She’d put herself in this position. She allowed her old feelings to be confused with her new ones. She was the one confusing wanting Scorpius for wanting to be with him.

"Don't for one second think I won't hang around the pitch all afternoon tomorrow. I can call the Prophet to keep me company. Make a day of it!”

Lily continued her tirade from the couch without any concern for the others in the room. Her frustration seemed to shake Scorpius from his shocked state and he scratched at the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Apologies. Did you need to come in? ‘Lotte should be back soon.”

Rose was still too flustered to respond. She tried to get her bearings, but realized that Scorpius had a box in his hands too, which only gave her more to process. 

“Where are you going?” Was all she managed to get out.

It was Lily who answered, shouting from across the room. “He’s running away to the manor.”

The Slytherin looked back down at the door handle he’d been fiddling with absent-mindedly. 

“I’m simply moving the last of my things. Baby Potter’ll be here in another month or so. I have an entire estate; the least I can do is let him have his nursery.”

He smiled at his joke, but Rose noticed it never reached his eyes.  
  
“Scorp, can we talk?”

“There’s nothing left to say...” He answered with the same shrug of surrender he’d given her weeks earlier. "They’re waiting for me at the manor so I should be off.”

“Please don’t just-” Finally, Rose found the courage to start, but Scorpius had apparated away before she could finish. “-disappear” She muttered to herself.

Then Rose, feeling the same defeat she saw in Scorpius, trudged through the doorway to the armchair opposite her cousin. Lily wasn’t at all pleased to see she’d be sharing the room.

“He’s learned that from you.”

It was moments like that one that reminded Rose that there really hadn’t been anything between her cousin and ex-husband. There were still windows closed to her. Still parts of him he hadn’t let her see. Draco had taught Scorpius how to disappear decades ago; the real trick was that the Malfoy men could vanish while still standing before your eyes. 

She suddenly felt tears building up in her eyes. She was so confused. Torn in so many different directions. Her head hadn’t stopped running scenarios since she pulled away from Scorpius’ embrace and there was Lily - always ready to twist the knife. 

Just as she was sure her shoulders were going to start shaking with cries, Rose felt herself start to laugh. The tears still fell from her eyes, but her mouth had unmistakably curled into a smile. The whole thing clearly made her cousin uncomfortable, which only made Rose laugh harder.

“We used to be friends Lily...can you even picture it? I mean imagine us having a pleasant conversation. I keep trying to picture it and it just makes me-”

Rose wasn’t able to finish her sentence because the laughter had taken over. The image seemed to make Lily chuckle too.

“I was your bridesmaid,” she added with a snort. 

How far they’d come from giggling in the hallways of Hogwarts and causing mischief with their other cousins.

“I get it you know...I didn’t for the longest time.” Finally the laughter subsided and Lily dabbed at the corners of her eyes to clear the tears from them. “I thought you were such a coward for running like you did.”

Rose was still smiling from how cathartic the fit of laughter had been, but she felt the corners of her mouth start to purse at her cousins’ admission. “If this is some other witty retort can you just keep it to yourself? I was finally starting to-”

“I’m pregnant.” Lily blurted out before Rose could finish her sentence. 

The revelation shocked her into silence, but the corners of her mouth curled back into its previous grin. 

Then Rose remembered who she was talking to, “Wait, is that happy or terrifying news?”

Lily let out a deep exhale like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders before chuckling softly again, “Both. It’s very much both.”

The youngest Potter took a moment to regain her composure before she continued. “They told me back when I was in hospital and I couldn’t...I just couldn’t believe it.”

Rose shifted uncomfortably at the hospital reference, knowing she was partially to blame for the whole debacle, but it didn’t seem to phase Lily who continued, “Lysander slept in a chair by my bed for hours and I just watched him...thinking how all I wanted to do was run away.”

She brushed a red curl behind her ear before grabbing one of the throw pillows and holding it in her lap like a security blanket. 

“Surely that’s not why he’s avoiding you?” Rose asked, remembering the image of Lysander drunkenly sleeping at the manor. 

She was intrigued by how complicated someone else’s life could be; it was comforting to know that she wasn’t the only one making it up as she went along.

“No, he’s no idea. Nobody does. I’ve not even said it out loud until just now.” She hugged the pillow tighter and let out a sigh, “I panicked and pushed him away.”

Lily looked back up at Rose with a new wisdom in her eyes. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry for being so horrible to you. I judged you so harshly for a circumstance I couldn’t possibly have understood. I mean, Lysander loves me so much and look how I responded...I just don’t know how to love someone like that.”

Lily was doing her best not to, but Rose could see the tears starting to well up in her cousin’s eyes.

“Even now, I’m certain the only reason he won’t talk to me is because he knows he’ll forgive me the moment I ask him to. And good on him, cause he deserves better than me anyways.”

Lily buried her head in her hands and Rose’s heart went out to her.

She moved to the cushion next to her, “If you’re not trying to get back together, why are you so adamant he talks with you?”

“Why were you trying to talk with Scorpius?” 

Lily didn’t miss a beat and didn’t even bother to lift her head. Rose’s impulse to defend herself caught in her throat as she realized she’d lost all desire to fight with her cousin. They’d spent too many years being bitter about the past and Rose was starting to wonder if Lily wasn’t one of the few people who’d truly be able to understand her dilemma. 

She leaned on her cousin’s shoulder in a rare display of comradery, “I didn’t want to leave things how we left them…”

“Snogging him you mean?” Lily asked with a chortle finally lifting her head to see her cousin’s expression.

Then, sensing the silent response wasn’t from a lack of hearing the question, she pulled away to see the answer in Rose’s expression. 

“It isn’t news, it wasn’t- we’re not...it was a mistake.” Rose pulled her legs onto the couch and took the pillow from her cousin so she’d have something to hold. "He’s losing his father, he’s grieving...and I never gave him the chance for closure so of course there are unresolved emotions.”

She rattled off all the excuses she’d been telling herself the past week when the front door opened again and Charlotte walked through it. She didn’t seem at all surprised to see Lily in her home, but Rose realized she took note of there being two redheads on the same couch.

“It’s eerie seeing the two of you sitting there together so calm.” Charlotte offered calmly, sitting the bushels of flowers in her hands onto the table near the door.

“Rose snogged Scorp.”

“Mmhmm,” Charlotte responded casually as she sat the remaining flowers in her arm onto the counter. “You’ll never believe how much that thief tried to charge me for marigolds...”

It wasn’t until she turned back to the red heads that she realized their news was supposed to have shocked her.

“People tell me things.” She sunk into the armchair and Rose noticed Lily almost gulp when she saw Charlotte caressing her round belly. “Sorry, I’m usually much better at this ‘pretending to be shocked’ bit, but I’m eight months pregnant and my capacity for secret keeping is hitting Albus levels of low.”

She kicked her off her shoes and adjusted in her chair, “Did you speak with him just now? He was supposed to be clearing the last of his things.”

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but Lily interrupted,

“So you know where Sander is, then? You know whether he’s going to ever talk to me again? You know if he’s already moved on and forgotten all about me and never wants to look at me again or think about me again or-”

Her questions rambled on and were getting too fast-paced for Rose to follow. Charlotte waved her hand at the Potter, insisting that she wasn’t divulging any of that information.

Instead she directed a question at Rose. “Did your friend ever find a place to stay? She gets in next weekend right?”

“Hmmm? Yeah. Yes. Mum said we could stay at the cottage.”

He said set a date. Make the plans. And she agreed. 

So Emelin would be in town the next week to help find and fit a dress. 

Emelin would be in London in a week. Rose would be walking down an aisle in two months. Once again she had everything she thought she wanted, her whole future before her. Yet, when she sunk deeper into the couch and hugged the pillow closer, all she felt was stuck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before her mother could ask if she was okay, Rose was out the back door of the cottage. She needed to breath fresh air and smell the woods. She needed out of that crowd, out of that dress, and perhaps even out of her engagement.

_**Cairo, Egypt - 24 Years Old** _

__

_Scorpius hated leaving England. He liked familiarity and predictability, which foreign countries provided very little of. But Rose hadn’t been to Christmas. Scorpius understood her getting away for a time. He knew what happened with Lily wasn’t going to ease their tension, but he’d expected her to be angry. To shout at him. To shove him and call him heartless._

__

_He hadn’t expected her to not come back- not even to see her parents. She left Albus’ wedding at the end of spring and wasn’t planning to be home over the holidays._

__

_He checked the lettering on the parchment in his hand to be sure he had the right house. Then knocked three times on the door. The woman who answered had half of her hair braided and the other half in her hand - probably planning to repeat the method._

__

_“Ay meu Deus!”_

__

_“I take it this is the correct address then?” Scorpius asked the woman who clearly recognized him._

__

_“Emelin Costa…” She held out her hand matter of factly for him to take, “always a pleasure to meet the men who’ve broken my friend’s hearts.”_

__

_Scorpius shook it nervously; she hadn’t given the impression he had another option._

__

_“Is she here? I would really like to speak with her.”_

__

_“She’s at the bazaar, probably will be until the sun sets. You’ll have to catch her tonight though, she’s headed for a new assignment in the morning.”_

__

_Scorpius thanked Rose’s friend and headed out for the marketplace. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, he just knew he had to fix things. He had to try and explain himself even if she wouldn’t understand, he had to at least try. Lily had been right before, they were allowed to move on. However, it took realizing he could to realize he didn’t want to._

__

_So now, on Christmas Day, he was standing in the middle of an Egyptian Bazaar trying to chase down the love of his life._

__

_Finally, he spotted her looking at a potions booth across the street. He was only steps away when another familiar face emerged, snaking an arm around Rose’s waist as they both examined something hanging in the corner._

__

_Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks, frozen with shock._

__

_Of all the scenarios he had played out in his mind, a third party had never been involved. The man must have made a joke because Rose’s face lit up and she playfully shoved his shoulder._

__

_Maybe it was a friendly gesture. Maybe it hadn’t meant anything at all._

__

_But maybe it was the start of a new and exciting adventure. Maybe it was the beginning of a new love story...and maybe this one didn’t have to end._

* * *

**The Potter’s Cottage - Present**

“What are you going to do?”

Rose just let out a heavy sigh at her friend’s question and rested her elbows on the edge of the table, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Emelin looked around the room for who might have asked the insulting question, since hers had clearly been innocent.

“Am I the only one who thinks snogging their ex-husband is a good enough reason to push pause on their wedding plans? Querida, your family is coming over to watch you try on wedding dresses and you’re sitting here telling me about shagging your ex-husband!”

“Don’t be so dramatic Emelin, it was just a kiss.” Rose let out another sigh. Charlotte and Lily had already been on her about this for the past week, “He’s losing his father. I barged back into his life after half a decade...we were both just confused...caught up in the moment.”

She’d perfected the list of rational explanations for her momentary lapse in judgement. She took a sip of her tea, convinced that she’d come to terms with the situation, “Besides, he has no interest in discussing it so why should I?” 

The true reason she’d been so adamant in her decision finally seeped out and Emelin made a face, but didn’t say the thoughts crossing through her mind. The hand of the clock behind her friend ticked to the top of the circle and Rose let out a deep exhale.

“A family of gossiping Weasleys and Potters are about to walk through those doors, are you gonna be able to behave yourself?”

Emelin used her pointer finger to cross her heart as a promise. Rose didn’t believe her for a second, but she had to push the conversation from her mind. She was marrying Anders. 

He didn’t deserve what she’d already put him through. She’d let her old self creep back in, but the time for recklessness was over. She couldn’t be the same person who’d set a tower on fire. The infatuated teenager who snuck around a castle for no other reason than the thrill of secrets. The childish girl who agreed to marry someone because she thought love was enough to make a relationship last forever. 

It was time to grow up.

An hour later, Rose watched her figure move in the mirror as she twisted and turned to try and see the gown at every angle. The white fabric fell to the floor from her hips, lace covering the simple gown with subtle floral details. It was a beautiful gown, but it was still just off.

“Something’s not right.”

Lily adjusted the ribbon wrapped around Rose’s waist, “Maybe it’s the groom.” 

She sipped at her cup of tea, clearly irritated that she couldn’t have any of the champagne the rest of the women were enjoying. She got the feeling she was louder than anticipated when she caught Rose’s eye in the mirror; her expression didn’t find the comment as funny. 

Emelin tapped her wand in her hand before circling and inspecting the piece, confident they could find a solution. 

“So what’s wrong with it? Longer train? Tighter bodice?”

“I don’t think any part of that dress needs to be tightened.”

Hermione, Ginny, and Charlotte were sitting in the corner of the cottage commentating on the adventure as it unfolded. 

“Why are you even doing the whole wedding dress thing this time? Didn’t you wear jeans to your first one?”

“Lily Luna, I never!” One of the mothers gasped, but Rose brushed off the comments. 

Had it happened a month ago she would have snapped back, but she knew her cousin’s anger was just a side effect of having such a major secret constantly weighing on her mind. 

Emelin twisted her wand, lengthening the train and dropping the waistline. It was getting closer, but still not feeling right.

“Maybe we should try less sleeves?” Charlotte offered into the fray and Emelin started swirling and flicking her wand again. 

The two of them started debating sleeve length and fabric versus lace choices when three boys suddenly barged through the front door of the cottage.

After the gasps subsided, the room fell silent as Lorcan and Scorpius both pushed Lysander forward and Lily rose to her feet. 

She didn’t say anything, but took both of her beau's hands in hers. For a minute they just stared at one another and Rose wandered if they even needed words to communicate. 

Lorcan broke the silence, “So sorry to invade your luncheon, my brother needed to speak with Lily.”

Lysander seemed to just realize there were other people in the room and quickly made apologies. “Oh yeah, sorry. I hadn’t been to the cottage in a while. And since Albus is chasing after a rogue-”

“Nope. He’s just at the ministry. Filing paperwork probably...not doing anything dangerous.” Lorcan cut in seeing the mix of concern and anger on Charlotte’s face at her husband’s chosen profession.

“Right. Yeah.” Lysander scratched at the back of his neck before gesturing behind him, “Scorp was with us though, so it all worked out.” 

Lysander finished and looked back at his love. Rose could see the rest of the room fade away from his gaze again. Then her eyes locked with the third man who entered the door. He had his hands in his front pockets and was rocking on his heels. 

“Maybe you two want to find somewhere private to carry on?” His haunting voice suggested into the room and she quickly turned back to the mirror in an attempt to somehow shield herself from his proximity, staring down at her bare feet.

“Yeah. Right. Excuse us, sorry again - we’re just going to...” Lysander continued to ramble as Lily dragged him towards the back door at an almost run.

Of course, the backyard wasn’t private since there were at least three windows and a glass door letting in a room full of natural light.

“We’re not really just going to sit here are we?” Emelin asked the room full of British wizards and almost in unison they all took off for the kitchen to spy on the couple. 

Even Lorcan joined them, leaving Rose to stand alone in front of the mirror alone...except she wasn’t alone.

“I wasn’t trying to disrupt anything, he just-”

“No, it’s great.” Rose’s heart sunk at his peace offering, but she forced a smile on her face anyways. “They deserve to be happy.”

“So do you.”

His firm tone sent a shiver down her spine and their eyes locked onto one another through the mirror. 

“You look beautiful by the way.” 

Just as she started to feel every bone in her body begin to panic there was a cheer from the crowd at the kitchen. Rose tore her eyes away to see her family applauding as Lysander spun Lily around; both of them grinning wildly.

The red head spun back around, but Scorpius was already slipping through the crowd of her family and out the backdoor as Lily and Sander made their way back in.

The couple was making their way through the crowd of congratulatory hugs, a family excited to see them reunited, when Rose caught the end of Lily’s thank you to her boyfriend’s twin. 

“I can’t really take credit. Malfoy barely finished telling us about Cairo and Sand was out the door after you.”

“Cairo?”

Rose hadn’t meant to say it audibly, but when everyone’s eyes zeroed in on her she became fully aware of just how loudly she asked the question. 

“When was Scorpius anywhere near Egypt?” Rose asked again, intentionally this time. 

She already caused a scene so she mise well get an answer out of it. 

To her surprise, it wasn’t Lysander who answered, but Emelin. “It was your second trip there...around Christmas I think?”

“You knew about this?!” The confirmation took her breath away and she put a hand to her stomach, feeling like if she let go it would simply fall out of her.

That’s what he was trying to tell her the other night: He went after her. 

Her other hand reached out for stabilization, but there was nothing to hold on to so Emelin reached out her arm to steady her friend. Rose was replaying that assignment over and over in her mind. Had he fought for her after all? 

“I told him where to find you. Sent him after you even, but...” Emelin looked around the room for support once more, but found little. “You’d been out with Thomas that afternoon. You came back and couldn’t stop talking about him, didn’t mention Malfoy at all. I figured he lost his nerve or you shooed him away and didn’t want to talk about it.”

The room started to close in around her and the air felt thick and stale. 

Before her mother could ask if she was okay, Rose was out the back door of the cottage. She needed to breath fresh air and smell the woods. She needed out of that crowd, out of that dress, and perhaps even out of her engagement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get why they were dancing around each other before - but for Merlin’s sake she left her fiancé for him. He’s wanted her back ever since she left and now there she is- I don’t get why he won’t take her back.

_**Malfoy Manor - 25 Years Old** _

__

_“Surely something can be done. This is unacceptable, Scorpius.”_

__

_Draco slammed The Prophet onto the mantle of the fireplace, but Scorpius just continued staring into the flames that kept flickering._

__

_“Now that you see what her sort of-”_

__

_“No.”_

__

_Draco was taken aback. “I beg your pardon?”_

__

_“Rose doesn’t hold all the blame in this scenario.” Scorpius was making a rare stance against his father, but it needed to be said, “I made my own mistakes, letting her go is chief among them. I won’t have you disparaging her or her family on my account.”_

__

_His father continued a slow series of critiques to support his claims, but Scorpius tuned him out and instead watched the flames flicker, the memory of another fire haunting him._

__

_“Why did you get married?”_

__

_Scorpius had expected another chastisement for asking such a frivolous question, but was instead met with silence._

__

_“I understand I’ve disappointed you again and I accept your criticism, but I just-”_

__

_“Astoria was not satisfied with simple.” Scorpius waited on the edge of his seat, floored that he was getting an answer, “She was weary of elementary people and I suppose she found me a proper challenge.”_

__

_He spoke with a hollow tone, then, to Scorpius’ surprise, it softened along with his expression. “I loved her for it, as best I could.”_

__

_The young blonde smiled to himself at the memory of his mother. This had been the first time in years he’d even heard his father speak her name, let alone mention something as vulnerable as love._

__

_“I am afraid she took what little affection I had left to her grave.”_

__

_Scorpius’ smile faded back to his neutral expression and the silence he had grown up with took over the room again._

__

_"She would have been fond of the girl.” Draco pierced through the silence, sitting in the chair near the fireplace. “-if only because I disapproved.”_

__

_Scorpius smiled again, knowing the truth in the statement. His mother enjoyed teasing Draco for his staunch beliefs and unsubstantiated opinions._

__

_“She also would know what to say to you this evening.”_

__

_“She’d have me baking pasties and tarts until we ate ourselves into a sugar coma.”_

__

_Scorpius only glanced at his father’s reaction, but he’d almost swear the corners of his mouth had pulled into the smallest of smirks._   
  


* * *

**London, England - Present**

“I’m not saying we tie him to a chair, but something has to be done. He’s clearly put himself under a spell or taken some potion - either way it’s not healthy.”

Charlotte continued watering the plants around the living room while her sister-in-law ranted.

“What’s not healthy is stress during your pregnancy Little Potter - even in the first trimester. You’ve got to stop being so worked up about things out of your control.”

Lily rolled her eyes at the advice she knew she’d never take. Being worked up was one of the things she was best at. Charlotte must have sensed Lily’s rejection because she turned around with a new suggestion. 

“You’ve got to let him grieve in his own way. Their relationship wasn’t like you and Harry’s ya know.”

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. “He’s not grieving at all Lotte! He hasn’t mentioned his father since the funeral. It’s been two months and he walks around like nothing’s changed.”

Charlotte wasn’t sure what Lily had expected from her friend. Scorpius was never one for expressive emotions and he’d seen this loss coming for nearly a year.

“He’s never really talked about either of his parents.” Charlotte argued.

She agreed that Scorpius needed an eye kept on him, anyone going through loss did, but Lily was being overdramatic (which was true to form for Potters).

“He’s absolutely miserable! Do you hear him in there?!”

Albus and Scorpius could be heard laughing down the hall. 

“I think he’s pulling through,” Charlotte laughed lightly, taking a seat on the sofa.

Lily groaned and leaned on the back of the couch before flipping over onto the cushions. No one ever appreciated her realist perspective. Lysander waved off her same concerns that morning, assuring her that their friend wasn’t in some deep denial, but Lily couldn’t be deterred.

“He’s not playing in the match this weekend, that’s twice he’ll be out. What if he doesn’t ever go back?”

“What if he doesn’t? It’s not like he needs the money.” Charlotte scooted closer to the rattled Gryffindor, “I know how much you worry for him. But you’re going to have to trust that he’ll come ‘round when he’s ready. Scorp’s faced more loss in this life than most of us ever will, but he’s always pushed through it.”

The boys could hear Lily rambling all the way down the hall from where they sat in the nursery. They couldn’t make out the words so much as tell when she’d finally conceded. Scorpius never minded a little noise and it seemed baby Connell didn’t either. He fidgeted around in his tightly swaddled blanket, but never opened his eyes.

“He appears to have your temperament, so good luck with that.”

Albus laughed at the insinuation and patted Scorpius on the back, “Ta”

They finally pulled themselves away from the bassinet and sat in the corner of the room. Albus gently rocked back and forth in his chair. “You know you’re the reason Lily’s in a right panic?”

“I’m perfectly content.”

“Yeah mate, I believe that’s what has her worried...”

Scorpius picked up a stuffed dragon out of the pile of Connell’s toys and held it out for Albus to inspect. He held it belly out to reveal a tear down its middle that had been resewn by hand. If the animal choice wasn’t a give away then the muggle means of correction made it clear who’s toy this had originally been.

“I take it James’s family has been ‘round again?”

“Don’t do that. I’ve let you avoid the subject for months now -”

Scorpius threw the toy back on top of the pile with a sigh, “What do you want from me Albus? I don’t want to talk about him.”

“He’s not the subject I meant.” Albus continued rocking, his tone no more forceful than his original question.

Scorpius audibly exhaled to show his irritation with the current direction of their conversation, “I don’t want to talk about her either.”

That night was always sitting in the back of Scorpius’ mind. They moved Draco to the manor for his final days and the young Malfoy was gobsmacked to see Rose at the gate the next morning. She was meant to be in New York, but must’ve cut her visit short. 

He didn’t ask why. He didn’t much care. He’d never admit how much he needed her to help face what was to come. What it meant to have her at his side through that awful night. They didn’t really speak, rather she sat with him while he sat with his father. 

  
  
At one point she put a comforting hand over his and he glanced down, thinking it odd how much a simple gesture could console him. Then he found himself staring, noticing her ring finger was bare. 

He didn’t ask why. 

She’d been staying with her brother ever since. Joining the rest of the family for dinners and pub nights as if they were twenty years old again, or so he was told; he spent weeks without leaving the estate he just inherited. 

“You’ll have to comment eventually. This isn’t temporary anymore. She’s going to be around and-”

“And it changes nothing.” Scorpius stood and put a hand on Connell’s bassinet, “She’s always wanted to work for the ministry, it’s not to do with me.” Scorpius watched the infant sleep rather than look his friend in the eye. 

He was glad she’d come home. Happy she found joy in her family again. He agreed to join them all for dinner on a couple of occasions in the past month and seeing her smile with her family instead of fighting was enough for him. 

Albus stopped rocking in the chair and leaned forward to lean on his knees, “She left him Scorpius. Maybe she wants-”

“Rose doesn’t know what she wants,” He cut through his friend’s suggestion with his own truth.

Lily could hear the back and forth of the rocking chair as she stared up at the ceiling. She craned her neck around to look over at her sister-in-law.

“Rose was over for a cuppa yesterday. Scorp and Sander came back from the pub and for a solid minute they just stared at one another.”

Charlotte played with her sister-in-law’s hair while she continued to fester in her agitation. Lily was easily riled at the best of times and adding pregnancy hormones to the mix had only amplified her emotional range.

“So now we’re to suffer their unresolved sexual tension every holiday.”

Charlotte’s lyrical laugh filled the room at the absurdity of her sister-in-law.  
  
  
“It’s somehow worse when they do talk to one another, though.” She offered, “They were both over for dinner the other night and, I mean it was just polite conversation, but I definitely felt like I was invading a private moment.”

Lily sighed, “I don’t understand how they’re not back together.”

“Really?” Charlotte laughed again, this time at the irony; Lily and Lysander had been together and apart more in the span of a single year. 

The Gryffindor propped herself up on her elbows and craned her neck around to meet her sister-in-law’s eyes as she answered, “Look, I understand having a lot of feelings and being confused and not knowing what you want or what’s best. I get why they were dancing around each other before - but for Merlin’s sake she left her fiancé for him. He’s wanted her back ever since she left and now there she is- I don’t get why he won’t take her back.”

Lily settled back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling again and Charlotte returned to twisting her hair back and forth. The Hufflepuff understood. People told her things. 

“We don’t know why she decided not to marry Anders.”

“Oh, give me a break. You don’t believe that.”

Lily shut down even the concept of speculation when it came to Rose’s return. After all she’d shown up at Malfoy Manor only a day after leaving for New York. 

Charlotte finished plaiting Lily’s long waves and held it over the youngest Potter’s mouth for a moment of silence, “Actually, speaking of weddings your mum was asking after your future nuptials again.”

Lily simply huffed, which was exactly the reaction Charlotte had been after. Everyone had been on the youngest Potter to tie the knot, but a baby was enough life-long commitment for her to take on at the moment. 

Luckily, Albus made his way into the living room to disrupt the course of conversation. Scorpius followed closely behind with the baby wrapped up in his green and silver blanket. 

He passed his godson to Charlotte before taking a seat in the armchair nearby. “He’s asleep, but only just. Your sister will need to monitor the volume of her voice, if that’s even possible.”

Lily swung her legs back over the couch to sit up properly and squinted her eyes at the man across the room, prepared with her own retort, “What do you think of Rose’s new position? The Department of Mysteries will have her in London year-round now.”

Scorpius merely shrugged without so much as irritation passing in his glance. 

“Fine,” Lily snipped, sinking back into the couch and giving up on ever understanding their relationship, “But I’d appreciate you playing your little games without dragging my livelihood into them.”

Nearly a year earlier he’d shot something similar at her and she hoped he remembered the taunt. She expected him to roll his eyes and comment on her theatrics.

Instead, his brow tightened and he asked, “What are you on about?”

“I’m just saying, keeping your divorce quiet isn’t some simple task. I’m going to be owing people favors for a year after all the deals I’ve had to make to keep this out of the press. So if you have no intention of getting back together with her just give me the damn papers so we can get the litigation over with.”

She pulled her legs onto the couch again, relaxing herself as her angst began to wear her out. 

“I mean now’s your window, what with the Baby Potter hysteria that’s out there.”

“I signed those months ago,” Scorpius insisted with a tightened jaw, “before she left for New York. How is this still not taken care of?”

“Rose never filed anything.” Lily looked back between her brother and sister-in-law for support, but they didn’t have much to offer. If anything they were as confused as their friend. “Scorp, the two of you are still married.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were kids, Scorpius. I don’t think marriage was what either of us expected.

_**Hogwarts - Year One** _

__

_Rose rounded the corner and quickly sank to the ground to catch her breath, “What were you thinking, Albus? You threw that spell way too early.”_

__

_Albus shrugged half-heartedly; clearly unconcerned that his actions had nearly gotten them all caught._

__

_“It was throw the spell or have James call me a coward the rest of term. He was right on Scorp’s heels.”_

__

_Rose wasn’t having this. It was bad enough she had been roped into the Potter’s silly prank war, but Albus wasn’t even talking sense._

__

_She reprimanded him in a half whisper/half shout, “What’s a scorp supposed to be and why was James chasing it?”_

__

_Suddenly a shadow fell over Rose’s spot on the floor. She looked up at what had cast it and was pleasantly surprised at what she found, or rather, who she found._

__

_“It’s Scorpius actually.”_

__

_He responded at a normal volume, which sent Rose into a sudden panic and she quickly peered around the corner._

__

_Scorpius continued, still not bothered that they were hiding from an angry second year and his Gryffindor mates. “We are not being followed if that’s your concern. Albus mentioned they had a map, so I acquired it.”_

__

_The boy pulled something from his robes. It was folded over itself at least five times, creating a lump of wrinkled, stained, parchment. Rose slowly stood to meet the boy in the freedom of the corridor instead of trying to make herself one with the wall._

__

_“How did you get this?” She yanked it from his fingertips and started to tear it open._

__

_Finally, after unfolding and refolding it for what seemed like an hour she spotted her cousins’ footprints sprinting a floor below them and headed towards the Slytherin common room._

__

_“Your brother seems to lack your father’s attention to detail. I lifted it after he crashed into me on the third floor. Replaced it with my Potions notes.”_

__

_He answered with a proud grin. Albus high-fived his mate, but Rose wasn’t nearly as entertained._

__

_“I’m not a Potter.” She answered fiercely, ignoring his joke and turning the map to follow James’s footprints._

__

_She was already annoyed by how many times she’d been lumped into her cousin’s family and they’d only been at Hogwarts for three months._

__

_“Well you don’t have to say it like that, Rosie.”_

__

_Albus feigned offense, but Scorpius was ever the gentleman, “My apologies. I just assumed-”_

__

_“He’s my cousin, but our families are close so- wait, who are you again? Thadeous?”_

__

_“Scorpius.”_

__

_Rose looked back up at the blonde who was returning her gaze. While she was sporting a look of confusion, his expression was much more difficult to place; it was somewhere between entertained and all together apathetic._

__

_“Malfoy.” He extended a hand for her to shake, but Rose only looked at it skeptically._

__

_She was put off by Albus’ immediate acceptance of this stranger and she was annoyed that he acted like he was already a part of their friendship._

__

_“Don’t take it personally, Scorp. Rose is rude to everyone, it’s not just you.”_

__

_Scorpius let his hand fall back to his side._

__

_“Shove it, Albus.” Rose scoffed while she folded up the parchment._

__

_She tapped her wand against it with, “mischief managed,” and all the ink slowly dissipated._

__

_“Jamey’s going to kill you when he finds out you’ve stolen this.” She tucked the map into her robe pocket._

__

_Albus pouted, “Stolen back, more-like. Teddy promised the map to me. James just guilted him into giving it up early.”_

__

_Now it was Rose’s turn to shrug. She started down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw common room, but was abruptly stopped by Scorpius who blocked her path._

__

_“Where are you going?”_

__

_“Jamey’s not camped outside of my common room, so-”_

__

_“Oh right, you’re in Ravenclaw. I remember you now, you almost tipped our boat on the way over.”_

__

_Rose took a step towards the stranger now challenging her pride. “I did nothing of the sort. Besides I don’t remember you even being in my boat.”_

__

_Scorpius didn’t back down from her challenge, but he didn’t assert himself either. He simply continued their conversation, “I guess I’ve gotten you confused with someone else. I’m certain you would remember me.”_

__

_Rose didn’t like that he was able to stay so calm under her scrutiny. She shrugged again at his smirk, “Actually, I’ve already forgotten your name.”_

__

_“No you haven’t.” He replied without hesitation._

__

_He met her gaze and for a moment Rose just searched his expression. Scorpius was the one to move aside, gesturing for her to pass._

__

_“You two have fun getting into the dungeons.”_

__

_She waved a hand goodbye without turning back around to see their faces. The boys just watched her as she turned the corner._

__

_“You realize she still has the map, yeah?” Albus asked with a huff of defeat. Then he kicked at the wall in frustration._

__

_“No. She has my Defense notes.”_

__

_Albus shot a look to Scorpius who was holding the folded parchment with a cheeky grin on his face. Unfortunately, Rose made the same realization only moments later. Before they even saw her round the corner they could hear her shouting, “Scorpius!”_

* * *

**  
  
Potter’s Summer Cottage - Present**

“Me! Me Wose!”

The toddler held her arms out to be lifted and Rose obliged; raising the toddler off the ground while she held her broomstick between her legs. 

“She’s got the quaffle, she dodges to the side-”

Rose narrated as she carried the kid around the lawn.

“She has a clear shot at the goals and-!”

The toddler threw an invisible quaffle at the invisible goal posts and Rose whirled her around in celebratory circles. 

“She’s done it! She’s done it! Noa Potter’s just won England the World Cup!”

Rose landed her on the ground and began tickling the toddler as they both fell over in a fit of laughter.

“An elusive achievement to be sure.”

The voice startled Rose at first, but she kept her smile in place as she sat up and her niece climbed off of her. Scorpius was on the back patio with her older cousin, James, who Noa ran to the moment she spotted him.

Her father scooped her up quickly with a chuckle, “Dinner’s in half an hour, our folks’ll be over any minute.”

The oldest Potter no longer lived in England, but he often brought his family to London over the summer. And any occasion was a good enough reason for their families to insist they all get together for dinner. 

James passed by Scorpius to head back inside with his toddler tossed almost carelessly over his shoulder. She gave the blonde a high-five as they passed, not concerned for the head rush she was destined to have when she stood back up straight. 

“Is my brother in yet? I thought he said he’d be coming with Albus and ‘Lotte…”

“Yeah, they’re all in there.”

He didn’t give anything away in his tone, but simply by choosing to seclude themselves like he had she was hopeful he had more to say.

She stood and shook at the hem of her dress to brush the grass from it. She ran a hand through her hair, suddenly aware of what little care she’d given to her appearance that morning. 

“You know there isn’t a day I wake up and don’t think about you?”

His comment made her chest tighten, which was only worsened when he reached out a hand and pulled a leaf from her hair. 

“Not in some grand romantic way,” he added, twirling the leaf between his thumb and forefinger, “more of an annoyingly grating sort of way.” 

He laughed at himself so Rose knew it was okay for her to laugh too, “I can’t seem to dissociate you from mornings. I spent years hearing you complain about them, so it started to be a habit. I’d wake up, fly around during the sunrise and then I’d think Rose hates mornings.” 

He let the leaf fall back to the ground and stuck both of his hands in his pockets, “When you left I thought I’d shake it, because I thought I’d shake you...”

She felt the rhythm of her heart pick up as they shared a knowing glance.

But more and more of her family was arriving and the privacy of their conversation was quickly dwindling away. Scorpius checked over his shoulder and took in the crowd that was growing more curious as to what was happening beyond the windows. He scratched at the back of his neck before turning back to see Rose’s mischievous grin. 

She took his hand, pulling him quickly through the fence and towards her favorite trail. They didn’t slow until they hit the trees. She caught her breath and took in her surroundings. The woods seemed thicker now, but right ahead she knew there was a clearing. A couple years ago James decided to build what his wife called a ‘treehouse’ for their kids to use while they were on holiday. Of all the muggle traditions she introduced to the family, that one had to be the strangest. It was very much still a work in progress.

Feeling his hand slip away from hers she turned.

“He’s building it without magic.” She answered the question on Scorpius’ face as he shook the rope ladder. 

“So there’s about an eighty percent chance we fall right through the bottom...” He smirked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, taking the adventure head on. She grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed all the way to the top. It was mainly just a wooden platform that circled around a tree in its center. Though it did have a makeshift railing that stopped abruptly at the first corner it encountered. Rose tested its sturdiness, leaning on it slightly before peeking over the edge to see if Scorpius had chosen to follow her. 

Her heart dropped for a moment when she didn’t see him below, but also couldn’t hear him attempting the climb. Then a breeze passed by and she took a step from the railing in a shiver. It hadn’t been the wind, however. Instead, Scorpius had passed by on his broom at an incredible speed. He did another lap before slowing and hovering just beyond the railing. 

He took hold of the wooden rail to help pull himself to his feet, choosing to now stand on his broom while he hovered in place.

“Do you just keep that thing in your robes or something?” She teased and Scorpius smirked in response. 

His fingers tapped on the railing almost like he was trying to find the right note on a piano before he looked back up at her, “Why’ve you not filed our divorce?”

“I almost did.” She picked at a nail sticking out of the wood for a moment, debating her words, “I tried to sign them a couple different times, but…seems I can’t shake you. I’ve always known I couldn’t actually...I think that’s why I’ve been away all this time.”

Scorpius shook his head and leaned his forearms on the railing next to her, "We’ve been here before, love...we’ve tried-”

“So we try again.” She blurted out, reaching to put a hand over his, but he pushed away from the rail. “We were kids, Scorpius. I don’t think marriage was what either of us expected.”

His eyes watched his broom drifting slowly left to right, withdrawing from the conversation, but Rose wasn’t letting him disappear again. 

“And I get it, okay. I know that I’m flakey and selfish and impulsive and I can’t promise not to want to make irrational decisions in the future, but I do promise not to make them without you from here on out...and I know you have every reason not to give us a second chance- but I still think you should.”

Scorpius laughed before looking back at her, “Perhaps add stubborn to that list, then.”

  
He seemed to think on it, his jaw tightened and eyes focused on a knot in the tree. All Rose wanted to do was explain further - to make sure that she knew the risk they were taking. She understood his fears and his hesitations, but that she wasn’t the same reckless girl he proposed to years ago. However, she also knew better than to think talking was any way to convince him. 

  
So instead she stood, picking at the paint on her fingernails until finally his eyes met hers again.

He was floating close to the treehouse again. “I suppose if we come upon another disagreement we could simply resign ourselves to different ends of the estate instead of the globe.” Her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider. “I call dibs on the gardens. You’ll have to overlook the lawn.”

She pulled him closer to her to press her lips into his - when the railing gave way. 

Instead of his soft lips she felt herself crash into him. He lost his balance on the broom and they both started to free fall, but instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He must have still had a hold of the broom because they’d met the ground much gentler than their original speed would have suggested. 

They had barely hit the ground, Rose on top of the Slytherin when he started barking with laughter. Rose couldn’t help but join in, burying her head in his chest at the embarrassment. 

“Okay, now I’m certain it was you that tipped the boat first year.” Scorpius teased.

“Nearly tipped!” She slapped his shoulder, offended but still laughing. 

He turned his head to take in her expression and then brushed a red wave out of her eyes. His hand rested on her cheek and his tumb traced tiny circles across her jaw. They watched each other silently, not needing words to continue the conversation.

They both understood the agreement they were making, better now than when they’d first made their vows. Then they were tangled into one another in an almost desperate embrace.

Rose pressed into the kiss, wrapping a leg around his as his hand wrapped around her waist. Neither had any intention of slowing down when a familiar voice shouted into the clearing,

“It's about bloody time!”

Lily was grinning proudly from ear to ear while Lysander stood next to her awkwardly, having the decency to be embarrassed after intruding on a private moment. 

Rose and Scorpius untangled themselves and stood, brushing off the grass and dandelions that had stuck to them. Scorpius pulled a twig out of Rose’s hair with a smirk while Lily continued on,

“Everyone was so concerned when you two went missing, but I told ‘em what you’d be up to. Sure enough here you are, snogging in a children’s play area...”

They all continued back to the house, Lily and Lysander rambling on about something or other. Neither Rose or Scorpius paid them any attention. Instead, they kept sneaking looks at one another and smiling like they were back in sixth year. 

It wasn’t until they stepped into the cottage either of them remembered just how many people were gathering for the meal. Lily stopped just before the table where everyone sat and Rose and Scorpius nearly bumped into her back. 

Lily clapped her hands together and a house full of curious eyes turned to look at them. She looked back at her cousin with a genuinely happy smile before turning back to the rest of the family.

“Witches and Wizards, I present to you for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy!”


End file.
